


I Mean it.

by Chlobliviate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also kinda present Hermione/Ron, F/M, Fred Lives, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, harry/ginny background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlobliviate/pseuds/Chlobliviate
Summary: Fred and Hermione dance at Bill's wedding, but when she returns from the Horcrux hunt she's with Ron. Less than a month later an antiquated marriage law passes that will affect everyone.You can now find me on tumblr as chlobliviate :)





	1. "Fancy a dance, Granger?"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: obv I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**1st August 1997**

“Fancy a dance Granger?”, his eyes followed hers to where Ron was dancing with one of Fleur’s cousins, Veronique? Vanessa? Verona? She couldn’t remember the name of the particularly long-legged blonde who currently had Ron’s hand sliding lower and lower down her back. She opened her mouth to say no but found herself nodding. He grinned and took her hand in his and led her across the marquee to the dance floor. She laughed, breathless as he whirled her around to the Weird Sisters’ latest song, her deep red dress swirling around her. 

As they broke apart, the song faded into a slow number. He held out his hand, raising his eyebrows. She laughed softly before taking it and placing her other hand on his shoulder, his other hand finding her waist. She wasn’t sure if it was the firewhiskey but she quickly realised that this didn’t feel weird, and she knew that it should definitely feel weird. This was Fred, her best friends’ brother. Trying to figure out her feelings for Ron was difficult enough as it is, but this didn’t feel difficult at all.

They’d become closer during her fifth year, but they weren’t that close, surely? 

She’d gotten to know the Fred that the world didn’t see and she much preferred it to the exaggerated facade he often put on. The Fred that would knock a book off her table in the common room with wandless magic when he thought she should call it quits for the night, the Fred who had sat with her on countless occasions as the fire in the common room died and the Fred that would apparently dance with her when Ron was being a git.

_It had to be the firewhiskey._

She’d taken to spending time with him and George and had even helped them develop some of the products they were now selling in Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. They'd tried to offer her a cut of proceeds but she'd refused. While the magic behind the products was incredible, some of the products themselves were certainly questionable, and she didn’t want to jeopardise her future career, obviously. 

_When did his hand on her waist become normal?_

Her mind was whirring away overthinking and she looked up at him, instinctively. He shook his head, he knew what she was doing.

She took a deep breath and leant her head against his chest and he softly kissed the top of her head as if it were the most natural thing in the world. She felt like the bottom had dropped out of her stomach, like she was in the car with her parents as they drove over a bridge too quickly or like she was on a muggle rollercoaster, the big one that her parents almost didn’t let her go on the last time they'd taken her to Alton Towers. He felt her tense up slightly and leant down to whisper in her ear, “You alright Granger?”. He felt her nod and they fell back into the dance. When the song was over she smiled quickly then rushed away before he could say anything else. He stared after her, puzzled.

She saw Ginny sat next to Harry, or ‘Barny’ as he was that night, and made a beeline for them. “Gin, can I talk to you?”. Ginny squinted at her, trying to figure out what she could possibly need her for. Hermione gave her a pleading look. “It’s important.”

“Mione, can you give me a minute, Ha… Barny and I are debating which quidditch position is most important.” It was unlike Ginny to pick Harry over Hermione but she knew that Harry had told Ginny that they were leaving tomorrow and so Ginny naturally wanted to spend as much time with Harry as she could.

“Yeah, ok. Come find me when you’re done. Also, of course the seeker is most important.” Hermione smirked, then wandered away, cursing her best friends who had broken into a heated argument at her last comment. “But if the chasers don’t score, catching the snitch might not even mean that you win!” She left the marquee and headed for the kitchen. Pouring herself a glass of fire whiskey she sat down at the table. Why did she have that weird feeling in her stomach? She decided again that it was probably the alcohol and downed her glass before reaching for the bottle again.

“I wouldn’t have much more if I were you.” Came a voice from the doorway. Hermione jumped, it was Fred. Of course it was Fred. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to …”

“May I help you?” Hermione instantly cringed internally at how haughty the question sounded.

“Relax Granger. I just wanted to see if you were ok. Girls don’t often run away from me, you see.” He smirked, leaning on the door frame.

“I’m fine. Just needed a drink.” She gestured at the bottle.

“Then you won’t mind if I ask you to dance again?” Fred stepped into the kitchen, swaying slightly.

“Fred, you’re drunk.” He shook his head, “You’ve easily had twice as much as me.”

“I’m not a complete lightweight like you Granger. You’re not even old enough to drink.” He crossed the kitchen, grabbed the bottle and poured them both another glass. He raised his and they clinked their glasses together. He drained his quickly. “Cheers! That’s what muggles say, right?” She nodded before downing her drink. 

“Do you think they’re mad? Getting married when we’re on the brink of war?” Fred asked, suddenly solemn.

Hermione paused for a moment to mull the question over, “I think there’s no better time in the foreseeable future, at least until the war is over. I see why they’ve chosen to do it now rather than wait. Why wait?” She frowned slightly as she noticed Fred staring at her. “Plus it’s nice to see everyone together, isn't it? Did you see Tonks? She was glowing! Marriage looks good on her.” Fred snorted.

“When I get married,” he said, tugging at his tie, “I won’t bother with any of this nonsense. Everyone can wear what they want, and I’ll put a full Body-Bind Curse on Mum until it’s all over. I’ll invite everyone we’ve ever met and we’ll all drink copious amounts of Firewhiskey before we all pass out all over Mum's garden.”

“I didn’t have you down as the marrying type, Fred. You seem to have put a lot of thought into this.” Hermione teased. 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, evidently.” He winked.

“Evidently. Who knew you were such a good dancer?”

“You, if you’d not been so bloody proud at the Yule Ball.” Fred sighed and then tried again, softer. “Granger, I would love it if you’d dance with me.”

“Fred, people were staring…” She kept her eyes on the table. 

“Then dance with me in here. No-one to stare. Just you and me.” He pointed his wand at the ancient radio on the windowsill which burst into a song Hermione didn’t recognise.


	2. Is it dangerous, this something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing :)
> 
> The song playing on the radio is "How do I live?" By LeAnn Rimes. I've tried to put songs in this fic that would have been popular at the time.
> 
> Thanks to Dest and Josh who read the first chapter and encouraged me to upload more. Also thanks for the kudos etc, I was so happy when I got an email telling me people had liked it!

**1st August 1997**

_‘How do I get through one night without you?’_ The radio warbled. Hermione looked from it to Fred, who was looking less and less confident by the second.

She sighed before standing up and walking towards him. He strode forwards and met her in the middle of the kitchen. They both hesitated before she moved her hands to his shoulders, eventually reaching around the back of his neck. His hands held her waist and she felt peculiar, almost safe, or _safer_ anyway. They danced in silence for a while before she looked up at him. 

“Fred, you know we’re leaving tomorrow?” He looked down at her. “Me, Harry and Ron, we’re going-”

“Where?” His voice was low and his eyes darkened. They weren’t dancing anymore. 

“I can’t tell you. I don’t really know myself. We have to do something for Dumbledore. He left Harry something to finish and he hasn’t told us all that much, to be honest. It's important though.” She started to step away from him, her hand lingering on his chest.

“Is it dangerous, this something?” She didn’t answer him and looked away, he instinctively pulled her closer to him. She thought she heard him mutter something along the lines of _“Why wait?”_ , but then her eyes met his and he leant down and his lips brushed hers softly. 

He pulled away slowly, trying to read her expression for permission to kiss her again. Hermione paused for a moment, biting her lip tentatively before moving her hand to the back of his neck and kissing him back. The kiss was searching and new, and as she relaxed into the kiss, her tongue found his. His hands moved instinctively to her unruly curls before she pulled away shaking her head.

“This is a bad idea.” She shook her head, “You’re drunk and I’m…”

“You’re what?” 

“Scared, Fred. I’m scared. I don’t know what’s going to happen after tomorrow. This shouldn’t have happened. I’m sorry Fred, really, I am. Maybe if there wasn’t a war. Maybe if I wasn’t running off to Merlin knows where tomorrow.” He smiled sadly at her before wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on the top of her head. She couldn't look up, she didn’t trust herself not to kiss him again. Neither of them saw Ginny and Harry appear at the door and quickly retreat, stifling giggles.

_‘How do I live without you? I want to know…’_

“Stay safe.” He whispered. She nodded, her eyes were stinging but tears wouldn’t come. “Please. I mean it. War changes everything and maybe after all this is o-”

They were interrupted by the sound of screams outside and spells being cast. They jumped apart and ran outside to see people fleeing the marquee. “I need to find Harry and Ron.” Hermione yelled. 

As she was about to run, Fred grabbed her arm, pulled her back towards him and kissed her again. This time desperate and needing. As he pulled away she tiptoed and gave him one last chaste kiss. She squeezed his hand before running into the crowd. “Be careful!” He shouted after her. He saw George and Charlie at the other end of the marquee and ran towards them, people disapparating around him.

“What’s happening?” 

“Where the bloody hell have you been?! We thought… Kingsley sent a patronus. They’ve taken over the Ministry.” To the left of them there was a pop and a man in a dark cloak and mask appeared. 

“Stupefy!” shouted Charlie and the Death Eater hit the floor.

“Death Eaters?” Fred spun around, searching for any sign of Hermione.

“We need to get inside, come on.” The three Weasleys ran towards the Burrow.

Hermione searched the quickly diminishing crowd for Harry and Ron. She ducked behind a table as a curse came her way. “Accio bag”, the small beaded bag was at her side. She saw Harry and Ron behind another table and dove towards them, they apparated instantly. 

 

*******

 

The three of them landed with a thud in a dark alleyway in the West End of London. “My parents used to bring me here…” she muttered to no-one in particular. She hadn’t told anyone yet about bewitching her parents, and she didn’t think now was the time to bring it up.

The three got to their feet slowly, both boys looking bewildered. “Where are we?” Harry asked finally.

“London, muggle London. I thought they wouldn’t think to look here straight away.” She seemed to have very suddenly sobered up and the tears that had threatened earlier were now in her eyes. Harry shared a look with Ron and Ron, somewhat reluctantly threw his arm clumsily around her shoulders. 

“It’ll be ok ‘Mione.” he said flatly.

“Thank you Ronald. I feel significantly more reassured now.” She snapped, shaking him off her. He shrugged at Harry and the three lapsed into silence once more.

 

*******

 

Fred, George and Charlie found the rest of their family and most of the Order in the kitchen. Molly shrieked as they came in “Where were you?” before pulling the three of them into a hug. “Have you seen Ron?””

“I think they’ve gone Mum.” Fred offered with a half shrug. 

Arthur and Molly glanced at each other. “Well, ok. Who’s for a cup of tea?”

“That’s it? They’re gone and we just sit here and drink tea? Can’t we go after them?” Fred seethed. Molly put a hand on his arm. 

“Fred dear, I know you’re worried about Ron. We all are. But we can’t help them. They have Hermione with them, they’ll be fine.” Fred glowered at his mother, but thought better of saying anything else. As she turned away George grabbed his arm. 

“What was that about? Since when do you care about Ron so much?”

“Leave it, George.” he muttered.

“Unless it isn’t Ron he’s worried about.” interjected Charlie, smirking.

“Charlie.” Fred growled. Charlie and George shared knowing looks. “I’m allowed to be worried, ok? They’re my friends … and my brother.” 

“And you definitely didn’t kiss Granger tonight?” George kinked an eyebrow.

“How did…”

“When you were dancing? You kissed the top of her head.” Fred blushed.

“Yeah, that was just… I was being nice. Ron was dancing with a veela.” He couldn’t help remembering how her hair had felt in his hands and the flip his stomach had done when she kissed him back.


	3. Ever the chivalrous hero, Freddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a bit of a jump in time here to after the Battle of Hogwarts. There will be 'flashbacks' of the time in-between at some point and some other stuff, I think.
> 
> Song in this chapter is Endless Love by Diana Ross and Lionel Richie
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's commented or left kudos. This is my first fanfic (unless you count the play I wrote starring myself and McFly twelve years ago- I definitely don't count that) and I'm glad that people seem to like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**23rd May 1998**

After the war, Fred’s recovery seemed like it lasted forever, what had only been three weeks felt like a whole year. After he’d been discharged from St Mungos, his mum had insisted that he stayed at The Burrow until he was fully recovered while Ron, somewhat reluctantly, worked on rebuilding and stocking the shop with George. 

The crush injuries from the wall falling on him had been severe and near fatal, on top of the spell damage he’d also suffered. He put on a facade while his family were around but his right knee in particular was still causing him a lot of pain. The healers had advised him that the residual effects of the spell damage would linger for a while and had given him an undignified metal walking implement, at which he’d scoffed before limping away. He’d taken to using it whenever his mum wasn’t around because it actually helped quite a bit.

His main source of frustration, however, was that he hadn’t been alone with Hermione since Bill and Fleur’s wedding, over nine months previous, and as they were now living under the same roof; the longer she seemed to be avoiding him, the more frustrated he became.

Ron and Hermione had seemed to be getting closer after the battle, much to Fred’s annoyance, until one night at dinner Ron had announced to the family that they were officially _‘dating’_. Fred personally didn’t think that Hermione would count going to see the Chudley Cannons under 19s team play a friendly match as a date, but what did he know? Hermione blushed a violent shade of fuchsia at the announcement but still painfully met Fred’s eyes across the table. He held her gaze, almost defiantly, and she blushed even darker. She blushed most of the time in Fred’s presence, something only he and George seemed to pick up on. 

“You know that means she likes you, right?” George had said a few days after Ron’s announcement. “Poor ickle Ronniekins.”

“You know I can’t do anything about it, right?” Fred spat back. “I may be a complete tosser in many aspects of my life, but I …”

“I know Freddie, I know. You’d never steal his girlfriend. Which begs the question, is she even happy being his girlfriend?” George probed much to Fred’s annoyance. George had an annoying penchant for playing devil’s advocate.

Fred thought back, Hermione hated it when Ron was affectionate in public, she looked positively mortified when Ron announced their change in status at the dinner table and now that Ron was working at the shop, they actually spent very little time together. He shook himself out of the thoughts. “That’s her decision to make Georgie.” 

“Ever the chivalrous hero, Freddie.” Fred rolled his eyes.

**24th May 1998**

The following afternoon, sick of his mum babying him, he decided to take a book and sit down by the lake. Charlie’s old battered copy of “Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them” was the best he could find on the cluttered shelf in the living room, which seemed to be full of romance stories from both the muggle and wizarding world, and that was the last thing he needed right now. Plus Charlie's annotations made it worthwhile. ('Come on Newty, Dragons are great!') 

He walked slowly with his metal stick to the waterfront, when he begun to hear music. As he neared the lake it got louder until he saw Hermione sat cross legged beneath his favourite weeping silver birch tree. She was reading a book and listening to a portable radio, apparently in a world of her own. He smiled as he parted the branches. She jumped.

“Fred!” she blushed. 

 “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you jump, Granger. Mind if I join you?” He gestured towards the book in his hand.

“ _You’re_ reading?” Hermione laughed before nodding. He struggled momentarily with his stick, then sat down beside her, a little closer than he’d planned. “What’re you reading?”

He showed her the book.”Best of the bookshelf. Couldn’t quite face any of the romance novels.” Fred pulled a face at the thought of the type of books his mother would read.

"Just because a novel is categorised as a Romance, doesn't automatically make it moronic or tedious or overtly bathetic, you know." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I could use some recommendations then." Fred challenged. "What's your favourite muggle book?" He asked, knowing full well that her favourite book was 'Hogwarts a History'.

"Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. It is of course _the_ ultimate love story, but the story is phenomenal and the characterisation..." Hermione sighed.

Fred smiled at her, "That could actually be better than reading Charlie's notes. He seems to have written more in here than good old Newt. 'I don't care about Werewolves Newty, more dragons!'" He read aloud.

“Fred, you know I have loads of books if you ever want to borrow any. They're in my trunk at the end of my bed.” She offered. 

“I may just take you up on that.” Fred nodded.

“How's your crutch?” Hermione asked genuinely.

“That’s a bloody personal question Granger!” Fred’s eyes were wide and his hands moved instinctively to cover his groin.

“ _Crutch_ , Frederick. The stick?” Hermione spluttered, trying to hold back raucous laughter. She pointed at the crutch and Fred smiled at her sheepishly. “I’m surprised St Mungos hasn’t got anything a bit more… magical.”

“I’m annoyed they didn’t bloody fix me.” Fred grimaced as his left leg spasmed. “I feel like there’s still some magic left floating around in me somewhere.”

“Residual spell damage. There literally _is_ some magic left floating around inside you.” Hermione almost managed to not roll her eyes.

“You don’t always have to be right you know.” Fred sighed, smiling at her. They sat in silence for a while.

“Have I stolen your spot? I’ve never been down here before, it just looked private.” Hermione worried aloud. 

Fred chuckled, “You don't need to worry, Granger. This was my favourite part of the garden growing up, I fell off that branch there when I was ten, broke my wrist, Mum went mental. I tried to convince her I was George but she was having none of it.” Fred leant his head back against the trunk of the tree, flexing his left wrist instinctively. “And then as I got older, I liked that it was secluded, nobody else paid much attention to it. I used to come here to think. And now I suspect that I find you here now for similar reasons.” He smiled.

“Fred, I-” she sighed, “I’m sorry if things have been awkward.” She blushed even darker.

“No, no! It’s fine. Don’t worry. It’s not been … _too_ awkward.” The words tumbled out of his mouth automatically. He wanted to ask why but he sensed that this wasn’t the right time or place.

“Fred. I don’t want you to think that what happened at the wedding was …”

“We were both drunk.” Fred cut her off before she could finish her sentence. Hurt flashed across her face before she turned back to her book. 

“Yeah. We were.” They resumed their silence, the muggle radio she’d found in Arthur’s workshop playing song after song when it played one that both of them recognised from somewhere. 

**25th December 1994**

‘And I, I want to share all my love with you, no one else will do.’

_On the night of The Yule Ball, Hermione had danced with Krum and fended off his advances and to the untrained eye, perfectly played the part of Krum’s dream date for the ball. She wanted to at least pretend to have a good evening even if it was just to prove Ron wrong. When he snapped at her and accused her of fraternising with the enemy she lost her cool completely and stormed out of the Great Hall._

_Fred excused himself from the conversation he was having with Katie Bell about the foliage used in the decorations, and followed her, to find her sitting at the bottom of the grand staircase, taking her shoes off, crying._

_“Granger.” He said in a low voice as a shoe came skittering towards him. He scooped it up and knelt down in front of her. She had never looked as stunning as she did tonight and he was kicking himself for not realising sooner how beautiful she’d become. “What did he do now?”_

_“Fred, I don’t need you to go and tell him off.” He wasn’t even shocked that she knew it was him and not George, she’d never gotten them confused._

_“Good, because I’m not mum and I wasn’t offering. I can teach him a lesson though.”_

_“Why would you do that?” Hermione looked up at him suspiciously._

_“It’s fun…” Fred shrugged._

_“No, I mean why would you do that for me?”_

_“Because Ron’s a little git, Granger. He wouldn’t know a good thing if it bit him on the arse. Not that I’m suggesting that you should bite …” Fred tailed off once he realised what he was suggesting._

_“Fred, I didn’t tell Viktor that I was-” Her face was suddenly panic stricken._

_“I can find him and let him know that you decided to have an early one.” He put a hand on her shoulder. It was an odd gesture but Fred hoped it was at least somewhat comforting._

‘And your eyes, your eyes, your eyes. They tell me how much you care.” __

_“You don’t need to be so nice to me, Fred. I’m fine. I’m just going to go to bed.” She softened, “Please don’t do anything illegal to your brother.”_

_“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He grinned._

_“And no breaking school rules either. If they make me a prefect next year, not that I don’t think they will but-”_

_“You sure you don’t want one last dance?” He cut her off and held out his hand._

_She shook her head. He looked disappointed but nodded, helping her up. “Thank you though. Enjoy your night Fred.” She picked up her shoes and corsage and smiled at him before turning and walking up the stairs, sniffing quietly. He watched her climb the Great Staircase and once she was out of sight, he returned to the Great Hall in search of Viktor Krum._


	4. Always the charmer, Fred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! 
> 
> Special thanks go to animelover5107, eternity1012323, thefrizzycurlyblonde and loveyrground for their lovely comments which have really boosted my confidence as a writer! And thank you to anyone who has left kudos too. 
> 
> Now that the holidays are over I'm hoping to update once or twice a week. I currently have 19000ish words written for this but I'm doing a lot of tweaking as I go along so I feel like this pic could end up possibly double that, the way it's going. 
> 
> I'm also working on a Lupin/Tonks fic that I might post the first chapter of soon!
> 
> Hope you had a lovely holiday period and hope you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> This chapter includes a flashback whereby a lot of writing comes from chapter 15 of Deathly Hallows, so I have added bits here and there but everything else is JK Rowling's. As it always is.
> 
> Oh, and it's probably a bit angsty.

“They played this at The Yule Ball in fourth year.” Hermione remembered. “I should have taken you up on that dance.” She laughed.

_‘You will always be my endless love.”_

“We both know how you agreeing to dance with me ends.” He winked at her and she stifled a laugh. “So how are things going with the least attractive Weasley brother?” She shot him a scowl, but there was still laughter in her eyes. 

“ _Fred!_ Fine. It’s- it’s fine. Are you …seeing anyone?” Hermione winced at her own question.

“No, it’s funny, really. Being cooped up here doesn’t give me much time to meet eligible… well, anyone at all really.” He attempted a smile.

“Sorry Fred, that was an insensitive question.” The blush began to creep back into her cheeks. “I just don’t know what to say to you.”

“Maybe I should go. I’ll just read inside, or down by the-” He started to try and stand, reaching for his stick, but felt her hand on his arm and stopped.

“No. Not yet.” She said and her hand found his. They sat, holding hands, feeling like schoolchildren, for over an hour. Fred told her what he and George got up to while she was on the run and Hermione filled him in on the bits she hadn’t wanted to share in front of his parents.

_“We thought you knew what you were doing!” shouted Ron, standing up; and his words pierced Harry like scalding knives. So this is what his friends had been talking about behind his back. “We thought Dumbledore had told you what to do, we thought you had a real plan! We thought-”_

_Hermione stepped in-between her friends. “Don’t include me in this, Ron.” Ron scowled at her._

_“Well, sorry to let you down,” said Harry, his voice calm even though he felt hollow and inadequate. Clearly both of his friends had underestimated the scale of the task. “I’ve been straight with you from the start, I told you everything Dumbledore told me. And in case you haven’t noticed, we’ve found one Horcrux-”_

_“Yeah and we’re about as near getting rid of it was we are to finding the rest of them - nowhere effing near, in other words!” Ron spat._

_“Take off the locket, Ron!” Hermione said, her voice unusually high. “Please take it off. You wouldn’t be talking like this if you hadn’t been wearing it all day.” She took a step towards him, reaching out for the locket but he stepped back, defensively._

_“Yeah, he probably would actually,” said Harry, who was tired of Hermione making excuses for Ron. “D’you think I haven’t noticed the two of you whispering behind my back? D’you think I didn’t guess you were thinking this stuff? Do you honestly think this is any easier for me than it is for you?”_

_Hermione froze, then turned to face her best friend “Harry, we weren’t-”_

_“Don’t lie!” Ron hurled at her. “You said it too, you said you were disappointed, you said you'd thought he had a bit more to go on than-”_

_“I didn’t say it like that- Harry, I didn’t!” she cried. “I knew we had little to go on, but I didn’t know how little and I-”_

_The rain was pounding the tent, Hermione knew that if it were a muggle tent they would all be soaked through. Tears were pouring down her face and her whole body shook. The excitement of a few minutes before had vanished as if it has never been, a short lived filibuster that had flared unceremoniously and died, leaving everything dark, wet and cold. The sword of Gryffindor was hidden, they hadn’t a clue where to start looking for it, and they were three teenagers in a tent whose only achievement was not, yet, to be dead._

_“So why are you still here?” Harry asked Ron, bluntly._

_“No bloody idea.” said Ron._

_“Go home then,” said Harry._

_“Yeah, maybe I will!” shouted Ron and he pushed past Hermione, taking several steps towards Harry who didn't back away. “Didn’t you hear what they said about Ginny? My little sister. My only bloody sister. You like to act like you care about her, but you don’t actually give a shit when it comes down to it, do you? It’s only the Forbidden Forest, Harry ‘I’ve-faced-worse’ Potter doesn't care what happens to her in there, well, I do all right, centaurs, giant spiders and mental stuff-”_

_“I was only saying- she was with the others, they were with Hagrid-” Harry raised his hand to his temple, rubbing it firmly. He clearly cared about Ginny’s wellbeing._

_“-yeah, I get it mate. You don’t care! And what about the rest of my family? I already have one brother who’s missing a body part.”_

_“Yeah, I-” Ron took another step towards Harry._

_“Ron!” said Hermione, forcing her way between them, “I don’t think anything new has happened, we’d have heard. They would have found a way to tell us, I’m sure-”_

_“Oh, you’re sure, are you? Right then, well, I won’t bother myself about it then. It’s all right for you two, isn’t it, with your parents safely out of the way-”_

_Seeing Hermione’s face crumple again, Harry bellowed, “My parents are dead!”_

_“And mine could be going the same way, and my sister, and my brothers. Bloody hell, they’ll probably even off Aunt Muriel.”_

_“Stop it, Ron!” Hermione shrieked._

_“Then GO!” roared Harry at the same time, suddenly, having reached the end of his tether. “Go back and pretend you’ve got over your spattergroit and Mummy’ll be able to feed you up and-”_

_Ron made a sudden movement: Harry reacted but before either wand was clear of its owner’s pocket, Hermione had raised her own._

_“Protego!” she cried, and an invisible shield expanded between her and Harry on the one side and Ron on the other; all of them were forced backwards a few steps by the strength of the spell and Harry and Ron glared from either side of the barrier as though they were seeing each other clearly for the first time._

_“Leave the Horcrux,” Harry said flatly._

_Ron wrenched the chain from over his head and cast the locket into a nearby chair. He turned to Hermione._

_“What are you doing?” He folded his arms and looked at her expectantly._

_“What do you mean?” Her eyes widened as she realised instantly that he was asking her to choose between them._

_“Are you staying or what?”_

_“I…” She looked anguished. “Yes- yes, I’m staying. Ron, we said we’d go with Harry, we said we’d help him-”_

_“I get it. You choose him.” Ron turned his back on them and left the tent._

_“Ron, no- please- come back, come back!”_

_She was impeded by her own shield charm; by the time she had removed it, he had already stormed into the night._

“He ran off?!” Fred exclaimed. “Tosser.”

“I’m amazed that Bill and Fleur didn’t tell any of you at the time. It makes me wish I had a family like yours, I guess.” Hermione smiled, almost sadly.

“I’d say you’re a part of this family Granger, whether you want to be or not.” He grinned at her.

"The thing is, Ron and I only talked about Harry and the Horcruxes the once, the rest of the time we talked about your family. He told me some shocking stories about you as a child."

"Ah, the teddy bear into a spider?" Fred chuckled.

"And the juice into saltwater, cloak into streamers, broom into kindling..." 

"He didn't even tell you the best one, I-" Fred stopped and his expression turned sour, "I just can't believe he would just up and leave the two of you."

“It was probably just the locket messing with him in hindsight, making everything seem a lot worse than it was.” Hermione laughed. “I lost it completely and slapped him when he came back. Called him every name under the sun.”

“Blimey Granger, you don’t hesitate when there’s a chance to hit a boy do you?” she raised an eyebrow, his thumb was tracing soft circles on the back of her hand. “First Malfoy, now Ron. Should I be worried?”

“I only hit boys. You’re quite obviously a man, Fred Weasley.” She smirked as his cheeks reddened. “Ah. How the tables have turned.” He tried to let go of her hand and turn away to sulk but she refused to let it go. 

“If you want a competition as to who can make the other blush more, I assure you that I would win.” Fred admitted defeat to the battle over his hand and turned back to face her.

“Oh I don’t know, I could tell you things about your little brother that would-”

“Oh! Nope! There it is! No thanks!” Fred’s eyes were wide as Hermione’s smirk grew wider. “You are a fiend, Granger.”

“Oh, I’ve been called worse, Weasley.” She gave his hand a squeeze for good measure. She paused for a moment, the words bringing back memories from a few weeks ago. Her breath caught and her hand went slack in Fred’s.

“What’s wrong?” He turned to look at her, dismayed to see that there were tears in her eyes.

“Fred, when I heard that wall fall down…” 

“ _Don’t._ ” He whispered and his grip on her hand tightened. She nodded slowly, she knew nothing good could come from reliving that day.

“Can I tell you something? Something not even Harry and Ron know. Merlin, not even Ginny knows.”

“Of course.” He looked down at her. She bit her lip, not really knowing where to start. 

“Before the war, before Bill and Fleur’s wedding, I …” She took a deep breath. “I need you to promise not to judge me for this Fred.” He nodded, “I bewitched my parents. I convinced them that they were different people and I sent them to Australia.” She waited for him to say something, but he just looked at her wide-eyed. “I knew they’d be a target, because of me. And I wanted them to have a life even if it meant that I couldn’t be in it, and I meant to tell Harry and Ron but I waited for the right time and then the right time never came and then everything was over and I didn’t really think I’d survive and I haven’t a clue how to find them and I don’t know how much longer I can keep up the facade that they’re just ‘in hiding’.” She babbled. When he sensed that she had finished he took her hand in both of his. The enormity of what she’d just shared with him suddenly hit her and she felt tears in her eyes. She pulled her hand away and turned her back on him.

He sat in complete shock. He put a hand on her shoulder and she tried to shake him off. 

“Granger…” she sniffed loudly. “Look at me.” She shook her head “Look at me.” she sniffed again before slowly turning to face him. He had a look in his eyes that she’d never seen before. Her face crumpled again but this time he was ready, he wrapped both of his arms around her, pulled her close to him and held her as she sobbed into his chest. He stroked her hair as the hiccups shook her entire body. 

He wasn’t sure how long they’d been out there but he was starting to get concerned that someone would come looking for them soon, and even more concerned that the someone would be Ron. She hadn’t sobbed or sniffed in a while, he risked a look down. Her eyes were closed, her face was red and blotchy, but peaceful. It quickly dawned on him that she had fallen asleep, Ginny had mentioned something in passing about Hermione having nightmares. He wondered when the last time she’d had a good nights sleep was.

He moved her hair off her face, “Granger.” Her eyelids fluttered. “Wake up, it’ll be dinnertime soon.” Her eyes snapped open. 

“Was I asleep?” she squirmed in his arms, rubbing her eyes.

“I think so. Are you ok?” she laughed.

“Don’t ask me that, Fred. I’ll just start crying again.” She hesitated. “Thank you, for listening to me. Please don’t tell anyone about my parents.” She put her hand on his chest gently.

He smiled at her, “ _I_ won’t. I think you should though.”

“Why? What’s the point?” she asked indignantly.

“Well Dad or Kingsley or someone at the ministry might be able to help you find them.” Her eyes gleamed with fresh tears. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean …”

“I hadn’t even thought of that. You are a genius!” He laughed and shrugged. “No, really. I can’t believe I didn’t think of that.” She looked at him and he felt his heart speed up. She raised her hand to his cheek. “Fred…” As if he sensed what was going through her mind he spoke quickly, not giving her chance to process her thoughts while she was staring at his lips.

 “You’ve kept it all bottled up for over a year, you couldn’t have. What you need to understand is that I am here for you. All my family is here for you, yes, including your idiot boyfriend. We all lost people, Dumbledore, Moody, Sirius, Lupin, Charlie lost Tonks. Don’t pull that face, you know what I mean, I know he technically lost her before that but… You all almost lost me.” He sighed, “I just mean… I know that I’m not wording this right. Mum’s said you can stay here as long as you need to or want to. Take advantage of that. Let people help you. I know it’s difficult, and you have a bizarre need to be the best and completely independent, but there are so many people who …want to help you. I mean it. Let us help you, Granger.” He took her hand again. “I’m going to go now, you look an absolute state, just so you know. Don’t be too long.”

 “Always the charmer, Fred.” He stood up and winked at her before parting the branches and walking back towards The Burrow. She sat with a stupid grin on her face for a few minutes, sniffing occasionally.


	5. Eligibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks to everyone who's commented and left kudos, your lovely words have driven me on to finish and upload this chapter, even after a 6 hour drive home.
> 
> I still don't own anything. This is the chapter where the marriage law is introduced. Chapter six will probably be up later today or tomorrow, where there'll be a lot more Fred/Hermione interaction. :)

Arthur Weasley’s face was pale when he joined the family for dinner. Molly stopped in her tracks when she saw him. “Arthur, whatever is the matter dear?” He shook his head, but her eyes bored into him and he sighed, taking his place at the head of the table.

“Weasleys…” He began, before nodding at Harry and Hermione, “and _honorary_ Weasleys. I’m afraid that I have news that none of you are going to find pleasant. Despite Kingsley’s protests, the Wizengamot have pushed through an antiquated and frankly outrageous marriage law, which will affect all of you.”

Chaos ensued, protests were made and many questions fired at Mr Weasley all at once. Harry met Ginny’s eyes across the table, desperately, as Hermione avoided Ron’s eyes, though she could feel them on her, in doing this, she made brief eye contact with Fred and felt her cheeks flush.

“One at a time, please! Ginny?”

“What if you’re already in a relationship?” Everyone turned to stare at her, they all knew about her and Harry but to think of them potentially getting married so soon was astounding. 

“Existing relationships can be honoured if you’re _both_ certain that you want to spend the rest of your lives with one another. My understanding is that you will both have to petition to the ministry individually and if they deem your relationship acceptable you will be paired.”

“How will other people be paired?” asked George, his fists clenched despite his attempt at complacency.

“Those not honouring pre-existing relationships will be paired with who the ministry deems to be their soulmate. It will be based on a lot of different factors, I imagine you should all receive the information scroll packs shortly. I know this is a lot to take in.”

“Are there any exceptions?” asked Fred, uncharacteristically quietly.

“Not that are applicable to any of you, believe me, I’ve checked. All eligible unmarried wizards and witches between the age of 17 and 35 will be paired to … um, well, to raise the wizarding population. You will be expected to have a child within two years of being married.”

The room erupted again, this time Molly louder than anyone. “But they’re just children, Arthur!”

“They fought in a war Molly, it’s time to accept that they are no longer children. They're all of age. I don’t like this any more than any of you do, but I’d rather you all heard it from me than a ministry notice. Now, I really would like to eat, it smells delicious Molly.” 

No-one had much of an appetite, even Ron found himself pushing the food around on his plate. George nudged Fred and nodded towards Ron. Fred gave his twin a filthy look, to which George recoiled in mock horror. 

“Now isn’t the time for jokes Fred!” snapped Mrs Weasley.

“George.” corrected Fred flatly. How she could mistake them for one another these days was beyond him, as if George missing an ear wasn’t enough, he knew that he looked a lot worse than his twin. The dark shadows under his eyes and the stubble along his jaw made it quite clear who was who.

“Both of you. Do you not understand how much this is going to change all of your lives?” Molly scolded, “All you do is make jokes and…”

“And they make a living doing it Molly. They make a lot of people happy.” Mr Weasley spoke up wearily, silencing his wife. 

Hermione excused herself before dessert, claiming that she was tired. She slowly climbed the stairs to the room she shared with Ginny. As she sat on the edge of her bed trying to process everything that had happened today; from her conversation to Fred, to the news that in less than six months she would be married, the realisation that she definitely didn’t want to marry Ron hit her. 

As soon as Arthur had told them that they could honour existing relationships if they were certain, she knew she wasn't and she felt dreadful. How was she going to tell Ron that she didn’t want to spend the rest of her life with him? It wasn’t that he was a bad person, he just had no drive or ambition, no flair; and his idea of a fun date was taking her to watch a local quidditch match. They fought a lot more than they did anything else, and while she loved him, it was a familial love, rather than romantic. 

She was also having trouble keeping the events of Bill’s wedding from her mind. But even if she were available, Fred couldn’t still be hung up on that night, and she knew that she shouldn’t be either. It was one kiss, well, technically two, or maybe three kisses. And he was _Fred Weasley_ for Merlin’s sake, of course he was over it. There’s no way he’d still be thinking about a kiss he shared with his now-potential-sister-in-law almost a year ago. She curled her legs up onto the bed and lay on her side trying to slow her breathing down and relax. She was disturbed by a knock at the door.

“Not a good time, Gin.” She shut her eyes tight, willing her friend to leave her to digest the news alone.

 “It’s not Ginny, are you ok, ‘Mione?” It was Ron. She opened her eyes and sat up as the door opened. “Mind if I come in?” She shook her head and he smiled, plonking himself awkwardly next to her on the bed. “You didn’t look great when you came in before dinner, are you coming down with something?” 

“Maybe. I just feel a bit weird, that’s all. Don’t worry about me, Ron. It’ll pass.” She smiled in what she hoped was a convincing manner. “I’m sure I’ll be fine in the morning.”

He looked at her, “You’re going to sleep now?” She nodded wearily and he stood up. “Hermione, we’re going to be married soon and … well I just want you to be ok, that’s all.”

Hermione’s eyes widened as she took in what he’d said. “Oh. um. Thank you Ron. I’ll be fine. I’ll just sleep it off.” He nodded, kissed her on the cheek and backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. It wasn’t the response he’d been hoping for. 

Ginny came to bed not long after, but told Hermione that once her parents had gone to bed that she was going to sneak into Harry’s room. Hermione nodded solemnly. “Are you ok ‘Mione?” Hermione replied that she was just tired and a bit stressed about the evening’s news. “But you and Ron are going to petition the ministry, right?” she shrugged and nodded. “Well then you have nothing to worry about. You were meant to be a Weasley.” 

“Ginny, you’re totally sure you want to marry Harry, aren't you?”

“Yep, it’s Harry I’m plannin’ to marry.” Ginny grinned. “Why?”

“You’re not having any doubts at all? Not even little niggly ones?” Hermione tried to ask in an off hand sort of way.

“‘Mione is there something you want to talk about?” Ginny raised an eyebrow and leant on the door with her arms folded.

“I don’t know if it’s the suddenness of everything but…” Hermione thought about telling her best friend about what had happened at Bill and Fleur’s wedding with Fred, and how she had definitely felt like she wanted to kiss him earlier. “I’ll be fine once I’ve processed it, I think.”

“I’m always here for you ‘Mione. You know that. And if you decide to tell me what’s actually bothering you, I might be able to help, but it’s your call.” Ginny put her ear to the door. “I think I’m safe. G’night! You know where I am if you need me.” she slipped out of the door into the darkness of the hallway. 

There was a soft tap at the window and Hermione did a double take when she saw a stunning snowy owl outside. She slid open the window and the owl hopped in. She took the parchment from its leg and fussed it for a few minutes, until the owl ruffled its feathers and swooped backout of the window.

She sat down on the bed heavily, opening the parchment.

**_MISS HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER,_  
** BLUE AND WHITE BEDROOM,   
THE BURROW,   
THIRD FLOOR,   
OTTERY ST CATCHPOLE,   
DEVON. 

_Notification of magical law no. 52470c_

_Dear **MISS HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER** ,_

_The Wizengamot have taken a vote today on magical law no. 52470c, known from here on in as **Wizarding Marriage Law (1998)**. The vote **for** was unanimous and the law will therefore be passed, effective immediately._

_The Wizarding Marriage Law is based on a piece of legislation discussed originally in 1945, following the end of Muggle War Two, however, as it was not deemed such a detriment to the Wizarding world as the Second Wizarding War has been, it was not passed._

_Due to recent events, the ministry has reviewed this law and the decision has been made that every eligible, unmarried member of the Wizarding world between the ages of 17 and 35 will be matched with a partner that the ministry deems to be their soulmate. Please see attached parchment on ‘The Matching Process’._

_Each married couple will be expected to produce at least one child within two years of their marriage date. Please see attached parchment on ‘Raising the Population’._

_**As a matter of urgency, please fill in form 1A and return to the ministry within 48 hours.** Please note that if you fail to comply with this, you will be subject to a hearing at the Ministry and may face Azkaban time. _

_** Eligibility ** _

_You are deemed **ELIGIBLE** and have therefore been entered into the matchmaking process. If you believe that you are ineligible due to one of the following being incorrect, please contact the Department of Marriage Enforcement within 24 hours._

_\- Any witch or wizard who is attracted to the opposite gender._  
_\- Any witch or wizard who is between the ages of 17 and 35 as of 23rd May 1998._  
_\- Any witch or wizard who is currently unmarried._  
_\- Any witch or wizard who is of sound mind._  
_\- Any witch or wizard who is able to bear children._

_Please note that blood status is not a legitimate reason for exclusion from this process._

_If you are currently in a relationship with a person that you are certain you want to be bonded to for life, please additionally fill in Form 1B. You will be invited to the Ministry individually to see whether you are compatible. If you are deemed compatible, you will both be removed from the matchmaking process and automatically paired._

_If you have any further questions please do not hesitate to contact Department of Marriage Enforcement, but please be aware that this law is **compulsory** if you are deemed eligible._

_Regards_

_Ethel Runner_

_Department of Marriage Enforcement  
_


	6. Do you blame me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sleepy so I've only read this over a couple of times so it may be a bit weird, sorry and thanks in advance :)
> 
> I still own nothing.

Hermione read and re-read the letter and attached literature until her head was spinning. She flung the letter on the floor, furious. She'd been considering a job in the Ministry, since Kingsley was elected Minister, but now she realised that even his voice hadn't been enough to stop this. She changed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed. She’d had recurring dreams of the Battle of Hogwarts and Malfoy Manor since the night that Voldemort was defeated, Ginny was worried about her, but Hermione had refused to admit that there was anything wrong, just a few bad dreams. The dream she had that night was a completely new experience.

2nd May 1998

_Hermione and Ron stood looking at the remains of the diadem in front of them. Ron, spurred on by a sudden rush of adrenaline, grabbed Hermione’s arms and kissed her, taking her completely by surprise. Before she knew what she was doing, in the heat of the moment, she was kissing him back. It lacked passion, it lacked any feeling at all on Hermione’s part and she couldn’t help but compare it to the last tall redhead she’d kissed. There was no weird tugging feeling in her stomach at all, as if she were about to apparate on the spot, her heart wasn't racing. She was conscious that he seemed to be _very_ into it and immediately felt guilty. It was like she was kissing a member of her family. _

_She'd expected her and Ron to end up together since third year, and she suspected that almost everyone they knew felt the same. She was disappointed at the anti-climax that the kiss and probably any chance of them ending up together had turned out to be. She slowly pulled away, Ron gave her a puzzled look. A look he would give her well into their relationship any time she did anything he didn’t quite understand. That same look every time, like it was a personal affront. He moved in to kiss her again but she put a hand on his chest and stopped him._

_“We should go and help Harry.” He nodded, somewhat reluctantly, and they headed for the entrance to the chamber, him grabbing her hand on the way._

_They found Harry at the foot of the stairs in the entrance hall, looking around him. “There you are!” he noticed they were holding hands and grinned at Ron, who responded with a wink. “Did it work? You destroyed it?”_

_Hermione nodded as Ron let go of her hand and threw his arm around her shoulder, planting a kiss on the side of her head. There was a crack and Fred and George stood behind Harry. Fred’s face was a picture of confusion, she was alive, but Ron was hanging off her. Her eyes met his and she winced at the hurt she saw there. She wanted to run to him, to say something, to do something,_ anything _, but she couldn’t. Ron was holding on to her too tight._

_“Alright Granger? You’ve got something on your shoulder.” joked George, to a mutinous look from Fred, which Hermione noticed and was immediately flooded with guilt. Ron glowered at them and loosened his grip, which gave Hermione chance to jerk herself free. There was that look again._

_There was another crack behind Ron and Hermione, they spun around to see two death eaters advancing on them, wands raised. Ron pushed Hermione away clumsily in what she supposed was an attempt at getting her out of the line of fire, but she just stumbled backwards and would have fallen down the stairs but she felt a pair of strong arms grab her waist and spin her around and a voice in her ear. “Run. Stay safe. I mean it, Granger. I was so worried that I’d l-lost you. I thought we’d have to have a memorial for The-Girl-Who-Never-Shut-Up.” She remembered the feeling of his breath on her neck and the small kiss he planted on her temple before he let her go. She’d tried to forget about that, for her own sake as well as Ron and Fred’s. He grinned at her, trying to provoke a reaction._

_She spun around to face him, not letting the shit eating grin get to her. “Oh, I’ve been called worse, Weasley. You too though. Be careful!” There was a lot more she needed to say to him, but not now. She squeezed his hand and ran off for the second time. He was so distracted that he didn’t notice the curse, meant for him, hit the wall behind him until the wall was already crumbling and falling on top of him._

_She heard the wall come down as she turned the corner and she knew she should keep going, but she spun around and saw Fred’s vibrant hair amongst the dust and rubble. She realised before George, Ron or Harry what had happened. She fired off a few jinxes at the Death Eaters before performing a protection charm around herself and Fred. She moved some of the smaller bits of rubble off his chest, knowing that the crush injuries they could cause could be fatal. She managed to slide him out a little and held him close to her, listening for breath sounds, but her own pulse was so loud in her head that she couldn’t hear properly._

_She blinked away tears and pressed her forehead to his, one of her tears falling on to his cheek. She whispered “You don’t get to do this. You don’t get to worry me like this Fred Weasley. I told you to be careful, and you go and do this! If you make it through this, I might kill you myself, you hear me? You started this. You asked me to dance. I don’t see you for a year and this is what you do? You don’t get to bow out like this, Fred. Wake up!” She tried to sound lighthearted but knew that it probably just came across as erratic. “Fred. Can you hear me? Don’t do this. I told you to be careful. Fred. I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL.” She sat up and decided to try and free him completely._

_As she was trying to move some of the larger pieces with her wand, George noticed her cradling his twin’s presumed lifeless body. The noise that followed was the worst sound she had ever heard in her life. Worse than the screams in Malfoy Manor and worse than Harry’s screams when Sirius had passed through the veil in the Department of Mysteries. George’s cries were so mournful. Ron stood stunned, trying to support his brother. Harry ran to her and helped her move the biggest piece of rubble before the two of them managed to drag Fred out of the remainder of the wall._

_“We need to get him to the hospital wing.” Hermione pleaded. “Harry, we need to get him to Madame Pomfrey.”_

_“No, they’ve set up an emergency medical centre in the Great Hall. Healers from St Mungos.” Harry told her, strangely calm. Hermione still held Fred’s motionless body in her arms while Ron consoled George. Hermione looked down at Fred and couldn’t keep it together anymore, she burst into tears._

_“This isn’t fair!” she screamed as Harry performed a charm over Fred to detect vital signs. “This isn’t fair. This wasn’t supposed to…”_

_“Granger?” said a voice that didn’t belong in her memory. She looked around for the owner of the disembodied voice._

23rd May 1998

“ _Granger!_ ” She was jerked awake. “Are you ok?” In the dim lamplight she could just make out Fred’s concerned face.

“Fred, what’re you…” She could feel tears running down her face.

“You’re ok. You were having a bad dream. I got up to get a drink and I heard you crying. I did knock, but you were obviously asleep.” Her eyes sought out his in the dark. She flung her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. “What was it?”

She continued to sob into his shoulder, he held onto her with one hand, while the other stroked her hair. “I don’t … Fred. Hogwarts. When that wall fell… and we thought you were … ” she broke down again.

“Granger, much as I’m flattered that the thought of my death would cause you such upset, I’m alive. I’m very much alive, thanks to you. And I know I wasn’t conscious for much of what happened but, I’m sure it wasn’t all that bad.”

“I thought you were dead, Fred. How could it not be all that bad? I know you’re alive but it was like I was back there. It was so real. I got you part of the way out of the rubble and you were… I didn’t know, and I felt the same … empty … weird … emptiness that I felt then.”

“Right, the _empty_ emptiness. Noted.” smiled Fred. She pushed him gently. “I really gave you a scare there, eh?”

“That’s an understatement. If you ever do anything like that again, I’ll kill you myself Frederick.” She attempted a smile, though her bottom lip was still trembling.

“I’ll certainly keep that in mind. The next time I’m fighting off Death Eaters and being distracted by a certain witch, making sure that she’s escaping to safety and not turning around to get involved, I’ll remember to pay more attention on not dying, ok?”  
“Oh, Fred! You make it sound like it was my fault!” She pulled herself away from his shoulder and looked at him. “Not to mention that I have always been ‘involved’ in all this, you telling me to stay safe had no bearing on my decision whatsoever.” she babbled and then after a moment, added “Do you blame me?”

“Of course I don’t. Granger, I wasn’t concentrating, it was all on me. Literally.” she giggled. “I blame Ron.” 

She hit him again. “Fred!” 

He held her at arms length, a hand on her shoulder, and took her other hand in his. “They told me later that if you hadn’t got me out as quickly as you did, I wouldn’t even be here to recover. I could never blame you. For someone so intelligent, sometimes you’re bloody stupid, you know that?” He leant his face towards hers and her heart felt like it doubled in speed, but he just leant his forehead against hers and shut his eyes. 

She blurted out, “D’you think I should marry Ron?” He froze.

“What?”

“Do you think that I should marry Ron?” she said, slower this time.

Fred paused, moving his face away from hers to look at her, “ _I_ can’t tell you what to do, Granger. Nobody can. Nobody _should_. We both know that. Are you really so unsure? I mean, I know you haven’t been together long and we both know there are better Weasley options, but…” He tried to joke but neither of them even cracked a smile.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.” She looked away, but he put a finger under her chin and lifted her face until she was forced to look him in the eye, the soft light making his dark eyes seem even more intense. 

“You can tell me anything. I mean it. Even if it’s something you don’t need an opinion on, or just need to get off your chest. I won’t tell anyone, not even George. You understand?” she nodded, and he leant in and kissed her softly on the lips before he even knew he’d done it. He pulled away suddenly. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” She just stared at him in silence. “I should go. I can brew you up something to help with the dreams though, just… let me know, ok?” she nodded. He picked up his stick, stood up and limped to the door. “Goodnight Granger.” and he went back to his room, as quietly as he could.


	7. I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I own nothing.
> 
> Lots of love to all those who have commented, given kudos or bookmarked! You don't understand how happy I feel when I get an email telling me that people like this story.
> 
> Another kind of angsty chapter, I guess, with a hefty flashback that was actually the start of another story I gave up on :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

**29th May 1998**

Fred hadn’t been alone with Hermione since the night that she’d had the dream, since he’d kissed her. It had been almost a week and he wanted to ask her so many things, or even apologise, but hadn’t had the chance, she was doing an excellent job of avoiding him and he had absolutely no idea where he stood. When he saw her at meals she avoided eye contact with him and she made sure that was the last in bed at night and first to rise each morning. He’d left a potion for dreamless sleep on her bedside table every night, and despite him worrying and listening intently, she hadn’t seemed to have any bad dreams since. 

Ron still seemed to be under the impression that he and Hermione were going to petition the ministry but every time he brought it up, Hermione seemed more and more uncomfortable. It made Fred’s stomach constrict to see her pained expression each time he’d brought it up, but he remained silent. The previous evening, Ron had told his family eagerly that his hearing with the Wizengamot was the following morning, and Hermione’s the following afternoon.

After Ron had left for his hearing Fred grabbed a book from Hermione’s trunk, “Pride and Prejudice”. He figured that he might as well see what all the fuss was about. He headed out to the silver birch in the hope that Hermione would be there. She hadn’t been for the last few days, despite him checking a couple of times a day. He was disappointed that she wasn’t curled up in the roots, but sat down and opened the book. _It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife._ Fred snorted, then the realisation that he’d be married soon hit him. He shook his head and continued reading. He was more than two thirds of the way through the book when he heard the branches part.

Hermione sat down beside him without a word and opened her book. They sat in silence for a while until he reached the part where Lizzie realises that she _is_ in love with Darcy. He folded down the corner of the page and shut the book.

“You know that’s really bad reader etiquette.” Hermione said, without looking up from her book. 

“It all got a bit stressful, I needed a break.” He muttered. She looked up to see what book he was reading, then at him, then back to the book. She raised an eyebrow. “I just grabbed the first book I saw.”

“And yet you’ve read almost all of it.” She smiled softly at him. “Where are you? What’s happened? No, let me guess. Lizzie has been to Pemberley and the whole ordeal with Lydia and …”

“Yeah, that’s it.” They were both reduced to silence. Their eyes met and for a moment Hermione thought Fred was going to kiss her again, he leant towards her slightly, his eyes moving to her lips. The way she talked about books, the passion, the sparkle in her eyes made him forget that he shouldn’t be doing that. Then he stopped himself and muttered something about Ron. “It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, _must_ be in want of a wife. Jane Austen knew her stuff.” He sighed and leant his head back against the peeling trunk.

“Have you thought about who they might match you with?” Hermione asked quietly. 

“Not really, I guess I’ve been trying not to think about it. Why worry over something I can’t control?” He replied, icily. “Haven’t you got your meeting at the ministry soon?”

“I … I’ve decided not to go.” She set her book down. “I know Ron’s your brother and … I just don’t want to spend the rest of my life with him.” Fred stared at her, not able to form any words. “I didn’t know what to do, so I’m hoping the ministry take my non-attendance as a sign that we aren’t compatible.”

“You haven’t told him? Some Gryffindor you are.” Fred cut her off. He felt irrationally angry, and more so because of the glimmer of hope he was feeling.

“How was I supposed to tell him? How can you say to someone who apparently loves you that you just don’t feel the same way? And what would your Mum say? I’d just rather Ron be let down by the system than by me.”

“As rational as that is, and I see where you’re coming from, I do, he’ll still have to see you marry someone else. And he’ll have to marry someone else. What if you change your mind?” 

“I’m not going to change my mind, and that would happen either way. You know this isn’t something I’ve decided overnight. I’ve hardly thought of anything else all week. If we weren’t together, the ministry would never pair me with Ron, so surely, we should both be with who we’re actually meant to be with.” Fred’s heart leapt as his stomach plummeted. 

“You’re being selfish.” He picked up his book, suddenly and spoke in a different tone. “If you want to be completely heartless when it comes to Ron, that’s fine, but I really wish you hadn’t told me. I liked it when I thought you were actually a decent human being, Granger.”

“Fred, I thought we…” Hermione stopped. “I thought that you would understand. You were so helpful when I told you about my parents, and the other night you said… I just thought that … I was obviously wrong.”

Fred’s heart was racing, Hermione and Ron were going to break up, but also she would be matched and married by the end of the year. The guilt he felt for Ron also confused him. He sighed. “You need someone to talk these things through with, I know. Harry and Ginny are so involved with one another right now and it’s not like you could talk to Ron about it or Mum or … I get it. I just feel guilty for knowing. But that doesn’t mean that you can’t tell me things if you need to. I told you I’d be here for you, and I stand by that. You _are_ my friend and I just need to get over myself.” 

Hermione’s lip trembled, her eyes threatening tears that she tried to blink away. “Thanks.” she whispered before picking up her book and continuing reading. He tried to do the same but he couldn’t focus on the words, he shut the book and stared into the branches of the old tree. “Are you alright Fred?”

“I’m fine.” his insincerity was clear. She shut her book. He snapped, “You won’t get much reading done like that.”

“I didn’t come out here to read Fred. Talk to me.” she pressed. 

He considered it but before he could rationalise his thoughts he’d dropped his book, stood up and was half way back to The Burrow. Hermione sat in shocked silence at his sudden departure. She stood up, grabbed his stick and ran after him, catching him as he approached the kitchen. She grabbed his arm and he spun around. “You didn’t come out here to read? Then why? So you can tell me all your dirty little secrets? Is that what it is?”

“Dirty little secrets? Do you realise who you sound like?! If I wanted Ron’s opinion I’d have bloody well asked him.” Hermione shrieked at him. “Fredrick Gideon Weasley, I thought we were … friends, that we were close. If you didn’t want to see me or talk to me, why were you in the only place you could pretty much guarantee I’d be?” She was out of breath from running and rage and there was a flush in her cheeks, but her eyes were full of fury. She flung the stick at him, turned on her heel and stormed back across the garden towards the lake. Fred caught up with her as she approached it.

“You think that I like this?” He hissed, “You think I enjoy worrying so much at night that I have to listen outside your door to make sure you took your bloody potion? You think I want to feel like this? Do you understand how difficult this is? Do you think I’d _choose_ this?” He put his hand over his mouth, almost shocked at his own outburst. “Granger, I …”

She shook her head as she fought back tears. “I _do_ understand how difficult this is, Fred. I understand _exactly_ how difficult it is. And I don't think for a second you would choose… _this,_ ” She gestured between herself and Fred, “But you are supposed to be my friend. You told me that I could tell you anything. Even if I didn’t need an opinion, even if I just needed to get it off my chest. You told me all that and then _you_ kissed _me_!” Their faces were inches apart.

"I did."

He put a hand on the small of her back and leant down resting his cheek on the top of her head. To his surprise she didn’t pull away, she reached up and put her arms around his neck. He moved his other hand to her waist. They stood like that until they’d both calmed down. Fred fought the urge to kiss her. He made a conscious decision that he’d need to spend less time around her from now on. This wasn’t the first time he’d promised himself that. He looked down at her and saw her eyes were closed. “Hey, Granger.” She opened her eyes slowly. “I’m sorry. I mean it. I’m here for you, as your friend. I promise.” She shut her eyes again, “Are you ok?” She nodded.

**December 1994**

Ever since she chastised them for trying to enter the Triwizard Tournament, (‘Honestly, do you not think about your poor mother’s nerves?’), the younger witch had a strange affect on Fred, which George didn’t notice until the day that Fred asked Angelina to the Yule Ball. 

_After seeing Hermione’s reaction to Ron finally realising she was a viable, if only a convenient, option, he bottled up any hurt feelings, turned on the Weasley twin charm and asked Angelina, not looking to see Hermione’s reaction. After all, it didn't matter._

_“What are you playing at?” George grabbed him by the arm as soon as they left The Great Hall._

_Fred turned around and spat bitterly, “Well, now neither of us can go with who we want.”_

_“Freddie?” George’s eyes were wide as his brother shook his head. “Is it Katie? You know what she was like with Lee mate, bit mental.”_

_“Give me some credit.” Fred tried to smile as he pulled his brother into an empty classroom._

_“Go on then.”_

_“You can’t laugh,” Fred began, to which George nodded in earnest, “It’s Granger.”_

_“As in bane of our lives, veritable know-it-all, can be found in the library at any given moment, always threatening to tell mum or McGonagall, best friend of little Ronniekins, Hermione Jean?” George was astounded._

_“The very same.” Fred stared at the ground, waiting for his twin’s reaction._

_“You asked her?” George asked._

_“I went to the library yesterday.”_

_“You said-“_

_“I know what I said. I went to the library and she’s there with Krum, of all people. He glared at me the whole time. I just asked her, just like that.” Fred gesticulated wildly._

_“And she said?”_

_“She asked Krum to give us a moment, so he went off to… I don’t know, read a book or catch a snitch or something and … she was very apologetic, said that someone had already asked her. She promised me a dance though. Then after seeing how she rejected Ron just now-“_

_“One of these things is not like his brother.”_

_“Precisely.” Fred shrugged, “But which of us is the thing, and which is the brother.”_

_“So she promised you a dance?” George grinned, deliberately changing the subject._

_“If Krum will let go of her long enough.” Fred frowned._

_“You think she’s going with Krum?”_

_Fred deliberated, “I’m pretty sure. Why else would she have got rid of him to turn me down?”_

_“Ronnie will be devastated, there’s two people he’s lost a shot with.”_

_“Viktor I love you-” Fred began to sing but was halted by the classroom door flying open._

_“With a voice like that, Mr Weasley, I’m deeply offended that you didn’t join the school choir.” Professor Flitwick made his way to the front of the classroom._

_“It would cut into my detention time too much, sorry, Professor.” Before further conversation about him joining the school choir could be had, he dragged George from the room._

_Later that evening, the two made their way up to the common room where Hermione sat alone in front of the fire, book open but staring into the flames. George nodded at him before making his way up to the dormitory._

_Fred sunk down into an armchair, making Hermione jump. “Reading works better if you actually look at the book, Granger.”_

_She blushed lightly before flicking her eyes from the fire, to him, to the page on Unforgivable curses she was currently reading. She had been trying to comprehend that her best friend was the only known survivor of the killing curse ever, and had gotten lost in her thoughts._

_“I’ll leave you to it.” Fred started to stand up before Hermione shook her head._

_“You see me as a girl?” She asked softly. Fred looked at her questioningly. “You see me as a girl, not just a bookworm who can’t- Who no-one would want to ask-“_

_“I wouldn’t have asked you if I didn’t.” Fred’s eyes were dark. “Just because Ron is blind and oblivious and-”_

_“I didn’t know if you were asking me as a prank, I mean, we’re hardly friends, I mean, we are, of course we are, but we're not- we- I mean, we don’t exactly move in the same circles.” Hermione babbled._

_“I’ll do a lot of things for a prank but I draw the line where matters of the heart are concerned, Granger.” He smiled glumly at her before standing up. “If I can’t go with you, I’m just glad you are going with someone who values you, and not someone like Ron who asked you out of convenience. Everyone’s talking about all that time that you and Krum spend together in the library. Not that I listen to gossip of course.” He winked._

_“Thanks Fred. I meant it about the dance. I don’t know if it matters, but for what it’s worth if you’d asked me before Viktor, I would have said yes.” Fred nodded before retreating to bed. He stopped half way up the staircase, once he was out of sight, and banged his head softly against the wall. Between her reaction when he’d asked her, her very different reaction to Ron’s offer and her admission that she would have said yes had he asked earlier, there was a dull throb in his chest akin to hope._

_Fred had wondered for a long time at what point his youngest brother would realise how incredible Hermione was. She was intelligent of course, the brightest witch of her age no less, and while she was not what a lot of people would describe as conventionally beautiful, Fred found himself wanting to lose his hands in her bushy curls and have those still slightly large front teeth bite his bottom lip. She carried herself with a new confidence these days, which Fred found irresistible._

_The next day, and most days that followed, Hermione made sure that she spoke to Fred at least once a day. She found that conversation with Fred came easily and they were more enjoyable than her conversations with pretty much anyone else. Whether it was in-between classes or in the common room when the fire was dying. Where she was short with Ron, and even Harry, she made time to talk to Fred about Potions that could counteract a nasty attack of the flu, about the tournament and their families._

_She learned that he was six minutes older than George, he got a red jumper at Christmas, George got Purple, he read Hogwarts a History when he was eight and re-read it again when he was twelve and trying to learn all he could about the castle, for totally innocent purposes, of course._

_He learned that her parents sent her toothbrushes by owl every month, her great-great grandad had died aboard the Titanic, she had re-read Hogwarts a History more times than she could remember and she was glad that the twins’ plan to deceive the goblet of fire hadn’t worked._

_“I don’t know what your Mum would have done.”_

_“Like you wouldn’t be worried about us too, Granger.”_

_“I never said that I wouldn’t be worried about you, Weasley.” She said pointedly. “I have Harry to worry about now anyway.”_

_He nodded slowly, “Don’t you think it’s strange how we have to have signed permission slips to visit Hogsmeade, but to enter this imminent death contest, not only do you not need a slip, but you can be entered against your will somehow.”_

_“You don’t think he found a way to outsmart it?” Hermione asked, interested._

_“No offence to Harry, but he’s not the most observant person. Unless he had a lot of help from you, in which case I’d be extremely offended that you didn't extend the offer of help to George and I, he wouldn’t have a clue how to do it.” Hermione smiled at him, “I also think that in order to get past the magic involved with the goblet, you’d both have done a lot of research about the tournament, in which case you most definitely would have talked him out of it.”_

_“You make me sound like the ultimate buzzkill.” She was smiling at him. “I don’t know why you wanted to enter though, didn’t you read up on the tournament?” He shook his head, “People have died, or been really badly hurt, or even been driven insane by the tasks.”_

_“It was for the money.” Fred muttered. She stared at him intently. “George and I want to open a shop. A joke shop. I know you’ll say that we should go and work at the ministry and be drones like Percy, but we already know that’s not for us.”_

_“I wouldn’t say that. You're right, it isn't for you. You’d be suffocated at the ministry.” Fred stared at her, disbelievingly, “I can see you being your own boss though.”_

_“You think it’s a good idea?”_

_“Your mum won’t go for it.”_

_“But do you think it’s a good idea?” Fred stared at her._

_“I think that you and George will excel at anything you put your mind to, and if this is what you want to do, it can’t be a bad idea.” Hermione smiled at him.  “Tell me something I don’t know.” He chuckled. “Mum’ll come round.”_

_“I’m sure she will.” Hermione stretched as she yawned. “I really should go to bed, big day tomorrow. Your sister has a strict schedule that starts ridiculously early.”_

_“Of course she does. I’d make a joke about you needing your beauty sleep, but-“ Hermione yawned again. “Go to bed.”_

_“G’night Fred.” She patted him on the shoulder softly as she moved past him._

_Hermione made her way upstairs as Fred eyed the dying embers. After tomorrow he promised himself that he’d do his best to repress his feelings for Hermione. He loved the way their friendship had developed after he’d asked her to the ball, thus acknowledging her as a human being and he wasn’t ready to lose that now he had it._

**29th May 1998**

“So am I, I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or awkward or …” he cut her off before she began rambling.

“I get it. We’re ok?” She nodded again and he moved his hand and pulled away from her. “I should probably go and leave you to your book. I’ll see you later ‘Mione.” 

“Hey Fred? Stop listening at my door, it’s creepy.” She grinned at him.

He laughed and nodded before slowly walking away from her, across the garden towards the kitchen door. She stood there for a few minutes. He’d called her ‘Mione.


	8. Speaking of trolls...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still own nothing.
> 
> This chapter is a bit more fluffy, I guess, lots of Fred/Hermione too and finally some George!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has commented, bookmarked and left kudos, you inspire me :) :)

**29th May 1998**

Hermione felt very uncomfortable at dinner that evening, wringing her hands under the table as Ron talked about how well his meeting with the Ministry went and pressed her to find out how hers went. She was vague and avoided Fred’s eyes, eventually telling Ron that they’d talk about it later, hoping that he’d forget or become distracted by something else. The conversation died down after that until George made an unfortunate joke about his mum’s apple crumble and she thought it would be a good time to point out that not only did he not live at the Burrow anymore and therefore was no longer obligated to attend dinner with his family, but that also his future wife probably wouldn’t put up with his ‘shenanigans’. She also pointed out that it was only, him, Fred and Charlie who would be reliant on the matching process, and that it was sad that his younger siblings were happier and more settled than he was. Fred looked up from his dinner, dying to interject with a witty remark but he had nothing. He knew how devastated Ron would be in a matter of days, and the guilt in Hermione’s eyes had a strange effect on him. 

After dinner he pulled Ron aside, much to Hermione’s dismay. She tried to hang back to listen but after a warning look from Fred she scurried upstairs to her room.

Fred had a feeling that Ron wouldn’t stop pestering Hermione about her hearing and decided that he needed to intervene, as her friend, of course. He asked Ron to talk him through any changes that he and George were planning to make at the shop and asked every inane question he could think of until Ron started yawning. “I think I’m going to have to call it a night Fred.” 

Fred nodded and thanked Ron for the information, at least half of which he knew was completely wrong. Boomslang skin and armadillo scales together would be enough to make any potion completely inedible, if not toxic. He was glad he still had George to take charge of the shop, but it was at moments like this that he really missed George’s company. He could really do with someone to talk to about the feelings he had for Hermione and George was the only viable option, plus he’d always told George everything. Everything, except for what had happened at Bill’s wedding.

He heard a clink of a cup from the kitchen and poked his head through the door to see who was still awake. It was Hermione, she was sat at the table stirring sugar into her tea. She jumped as she saw him grinning at her from the doorway.

“I do wish you’d stop sneaking up on me like that!” She hissed.

“Everyone was always surprised George and I didn’t end up in Slytherin. So sneaky, so cunning.” He winked.

“And yet you still ended up in Gryffindor. I wonder why. Couldn’t be anything to do with you rushing into everything headfirst without thinking about it. Plus your loyalty to your family and … friends.” she grinned back at him. “You didn’t have to do that tonight, Fred. I could have just talked to him, made something up.”

“It's fine, I was a bit curious what they’re getting up to without me too, if I’m honest.” She pouted at him before taking a sip of her tea. “The counsel told him that they’d let him know the outcome within 5 working days. Of course they definitely told you the same thing when you went to yours, I presume.”

“Of course, Fred. That’s old news…” She rested her face in her hands, a week was a lot sooner than she wanted to deal with all of this. “I’m still not totally sure this is the right thing.”

“If you and Ron are supposed to be together, you’ll be paired.” 

“That’s a very mature perspective, Fred.” Her words were muffled by her hands.

“Always the tone of surprise, Granger. Now, you should probably be getting to bed or Gin will be worried.”

“She’s probably already in with Harry, Fred.” Hermione blushed gently. 

“Of course she is. Well, that’s something I _really_ didn’t want to think about. Thanks. I've left your potion on the table next to your bed. I’m going to hit the sack.” He turned to leave.

“Fred.” He turned back. “Thank you. I mean it, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

He smiled to himself as he climbed the stairs. When he got into his room he was greeted by a grinning face that looked very much like his own.

“Wotcher, Freddie!” His twin threw an arm around his shoulder, shutting the door behind them. “How are you feeling about this whole marriage malarkey?” 

“Nauseated, mostly.” Fred snorted. “You?”

“Thinking that maybe Ang and I should have gone to the Ministry.” George winced, let go of his twin and walked over to the window. “I know we’ve said that it’s not serious and we’re not putting a label on it, and all the rest of it, but I actually think I want to be with her, properly.” Fred raised an eyebrow, which George either didn’t notice, or ignored, “What if we don’t end up paired? I’ll regret it, we both will, and it’ll be our own stupid fault.” George’s voice shook.

“Gred, you and Ang are meant to be together. I say this, as someone who shared a room with you for seventeen years, she is the only other person in the world who will put up with you like I do. You’re going to be matched. You are a pair of idiots for not petitioning, though.” Fred sat down on the edge his bed. 

“I really miss having you around, you know. How is it that you always know what to say? How are you feeling, Freddie? How’s the leg?” George sniffed softly and deliberately changed the subject.

“It hurts quite a bit to be honest, but it’s a reminder that I’m alive. It could be a lot worse, y'know?” Fred stared at his stick, longing for his leg to heal so he wouldn’t feel like an octogenarian cripple just from walking around the garden.

“Yeah, mum mentioned that you’ve been making Dreamless Sleep for Granger. How’s _she_ doing?”

“She had quite a bad dream last week, but I think she’s been ok since. It was horrible…” Fred trailed off as he remembered hearing Hermione crying and screaming from his room. 

“No _other_ reason for being in her room in the middle of the night?” George smirked at him.

“I heard her crying from in here, was I supposed to do nothing? It’s not my fault everyone else in this family wouldn’t wake up if there was a troll in their bed.”

“Speaking of trolls, how’s Ronnie doing when he gets home? He’s been bloody useless at the shop.”

“Boomslang skin and armadillo scales?” Fred chuckled, “He told me earlier, I didn’t have the heart to tell him he should just give up and wait for Filch to pop his clogs so he can finally be of use to society.” 

“I do miss you, Freddie.” George sat down next to his twin. “Any idea when you can come home?”

“No idea, mate. I think if mum gets her way, never.” Fred massaged his knee subconsciously. “When are we opening?”

“Three to four weeks, based on brewing times. I’m meeting that witch from Hogsmeade tomorrow, too.”

“Still on for that, then?”

“The Weasley Empire has begun, brother.” George laughed. 

**30th May 1998**

Hermione sat on the jetty at the lake, with her jeans rolled up, allowing her bare feet to graze the water below. A creak alerted her to Fred’s presence.

“Sneaking up on me again, Fred?” she asked, her back to him.

“Ah, I’ve been rumbled.” He sat down beside her and handed her a cup of tea. She looked at him, confused. “It’s tea. Made of leaves. You drink it. Lesser mortals than yourself use it to predict the future.” 

“What have you done to it?” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“I am deeply offended that you assume I have tampered with your beverage, Granger.” She rolled her eyes and sniffed the tea. It smelled normal. She took a sip. It tasted normal. Fred started laughing so she held out the cup. 

“You have some.” He took the cup and drank a mouthful, pulling a face. “I knew it!”

“You only have one sugar. This just tastes like… leaf water.”

“Fred, I know you. I know that look. What’s in the tea?”

“Hermione, what kind of friend would I be if I slipped something in your drink?”

“Hmmm. You have a point, I suppose.” She took a bigger sip.

“I mean it's only a simple love potion, nothing harmful." Hermione hit him on the arm, “I’m joking!” Fred rubbed his arm, wincing. “I know you too, and nothing is worth getting on your bad side.”

Hermione sighed, set down her cup and lay back on the jetty, her legs still dangling over the side. Fred looked down at her before following suit. “I know that your middle name is Gideon, after your uncle, who was also a twin. You’re six minutes older than George, and are convinced that you're the better looking twin. You get a red jumper at Christmas. You first read my favourite book when you were eight, and you read my other favourite book yesterday. You take three sugars in your tea, which essentially means that you don’t like the taste of tea. Your favourite food is the spicy tomato soup your mum makes you when you're sick. Your favourite product to work on is still the range of Skiving Snackboxes for pure nostalgic purposes..."

“Well, I know that your favourite colour is somewhere between blue and purple, I’m not convinced you even know what it is, but you know it when you see it. Mum tries to make your jumper that colour every year and it's never quite right, but you'd never say anything. Before you knew that you were a witch, you wanted to be a teacher or a doctor. Your favourite song is ‘Total Eclipse of the Heart’ by Bonnie Tyler. You draw patterns when you're bored, with a quill if you have one or sometimes just with your finger. You would love to teach at Hogwarts eventually, probably Transfiguration, but Minnie will be there for years to come and you adore her too much to oust her. You...” He paused, wondering how to bring up what’d been wondering for weeks. “You’ve worn long sleeves since the end of the war.”

She turned to face him, “How on earth have you noticed that? Your mum and Ginny haven't even picked up on it, and Ginny is essentially my personal stylist half the time.” She turned her face towards him, a mixture of confusion and adoration on her face.

“Are you going to tell me why?” He looked genuinely concerned.

She grimaced, then took a deep breath. “I tried to use glamour charms on it, but they didn’t cover it consistently.” She rolled up her left sleeve to reveal the word ‘Mudblood’ scarred deep into her forearm. Fred’s face locked in a mask of horror and devastation.

“Who did this?” He managed through gritted teeth.

“Bellatrix, when we were at Malfoy Manor. She wanted information and I wouldn't give it to her. It's my own dark mark.”

“She tortured you? Please don't tell me she used…” He grabbed her wrist.

“Fred, I- yeah, she did. Ron was beside himself, he pleaded with them to trade him for me. That was a common nightmare before you gave me the potion, but now I don’t have to feel it every night, I see little point in reliving it.” Hermione kept her voice calm, knowing that Fred’s Weasley temper was building.

“Why do you hide it?” He asked eventually, his voice shaking.

“I’m not ashamed of who I am, if that’s what you're thinking. I guess it’s the questions and the pity that I don't want. I obviously don’t mind you asking, because you'd have found out eventually, and Ron and Harry know, but there were a lot of people with much worse injuries than a few ugly scars. It’s not the nicest thing to look at either, I don’t need-”

“Professor Lupin was covered in scars! Bill’s face was messed up by Greyback and Fleur still loves him the same, if not more. George is missing a bloody ear, and he _still_ reckons he's the better looking twin. I have a lot of scars now, I won't be getting any jobs modelling shorts any time soon." She laughed, "Hermione you were tortured, you had the worst insult they could think of scored into your body and you had the Cruciatus curse used on you which has sent tougher witches and wizards to St Mungos, permanently. That is a sign of strength, of accomplishment, not of weakness.”

“Are you calling me an ‘accomplished’ woman, Fred Weasley?” A smirk twitched at her lips.

His tone changed completely, “That depends Miss Granger, do you have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing…” He paused for a moment, struggling recall all of the constituent parts that Mr Darcy looked for in an ‘accomplished woman’. “…dancing? Yes, dancing, and all the modern languages? That includes goblin.”

“Indubitably! You know what an excellent dancer I am." He chuckled softly, nodding. " _And_ I improve my mind by extensive reading.” Hermione raised an eyebrow, then turned back to look at the clouds. “How's your leg feeling? You aren’t using your stick.”

He followed a cloud shaped like a unicorn as it sped across the sky. “It’s finally starting to feel a little better. I’m trying to only use my stick when I really need it now, so I'm not reliant on it.”

“Just don't overdo it, ok? You don't want to do yourself any permanent damage, your mum would never let you leave.” Hermione smirked as he shuddered next to her.

“Did you think about what I said about asking Dad or Kings about finding your parents?”

“I did. I met with Kingsley last week and he has assigned small team of Aurors to search for them.” Hermione shrugged, “It’s really very good of him, considering we're in an indefinite recovery period.”

“He probably recognises that despite his leadership, the Ministry is still treating us all like utter shite, and any good he _can_ do, he’ll jump at the chance.”

“I spoke with him about the law also, when I went to see him. He's as broken up about it as we all were... well, are. He told me that the matching process is very extensive though, with only a minute margin for error.”

“So at least we should all end up with someone who we’re likely to be happy with, in the long run?” Hermione nodded and they went back to silence. Hermione linked her little finger with Fred’s and closed her eyes. “The first time I met you, you were looking for Long- for Neville's toad, and I remember thinking to myself, ‘What an obnoxious little shit!’ and hoping you'd end up in Ravenclaw or Slytherin.” Hermione laughed loudly and nodded.

“The first time I _properly_ met you, was after the sorting, at The Gryffindor table. Ron was one of the last to be sorted and you and George weren’t at all subtle in your hopes that he’d end up elsewhere. Then when Ron did end up in Gryffindor, you both acted like you were disappointed, but I saw you lean over to him, congratulate him and tell him that you were proud of him and that your parents would be too.”

“You heard that? And you didn't think to tell me until now, almost eight years later? What a stain on my reputation.”

"What was I supposed to do, find you the next day and tell you what I saw? Interrupt a DA meeting to let you know? Tell the Death Eaters to hold on a sec while I recounted the fateful day that I saw Fred Weasley as a decent human being?”

“Ok, ok! Point taken!” He sighed. “I’m glad you didn’t get sorted in Ravenclaw or Slytherin.”

“Me too.” She laughed softly.


	9. Who wants an easy, boring life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny all receive letters from the ministry.  
> Also some fluff, also some angst.
> 
> Song playing in this chapter is "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls.
> 
> As always, I own nothing :)

**30th May 1998**

That evening Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Fred congregated in the sitting room at The Burrow. Harry and Ron were engaged in a game of Wizard Chess that had been going on for what seemed like hours. Ginny was lying on the floor, engrossed in the latest edition of Which Broomstick, and Fred and Hermione were reading on the sofa. 

“What are you reading?” Fred asked quietly. Hermione looked up from her book, then over to Ron nervously. She’d never felt guilty about talking to Fred before. She frowned and tried to will the feeling away.

“It’s called ‘Jane Eyre’, it’s set in a similar era to ‘Pride and Prejudice’.” 

Fred nodded, “No need to worry about you reading anything set this century.” She rolled her eyes, “What’s it about?”

“Wouldn’t you rather read it? You seemed to enjoy the last book I recommended to you.” Hermione grinned, “Though the love interest in this is even more flawed than Mr Darcy.”

“Well it would be just too simple to have a decent love interest, wouldn’t it? I mean, if Darcy was all smiles and well mannered like his mate, then there wouldn't be a story, because they’d have danced at the first ball and then gone on to have a double wedding the next week.”

“So what you’re saying is that a girl likes to be crossed in love a little now and then?” Hermione quoted the book back at him.

“Precisely, Granger. Who wants an easy, boring life?” He winked then turned back to his book. “Have you read this?” He showed her the cover of his book, ‘Matilda’ by Roald Dahl.

“You got it out of _my_ trunk, Fred. Of course I’ve read it. I loved this book when it first came out. It was before I found out I was a witch, and it was comforting to read about another girl who could make things happen that no-one could explain.”

“She really reminds me of you. I bet you lived in the local library as a child, and astounded teachers with your knowledge.” Hermione hummed in response, “What kind of things did you make happen?”

“I had to get injections once…” Fred looked puzzled, “Injections? Jabs? Where they stick a needle in to your arm so you don’t get sick.”

“That’s inhumane!”

“Anyway, I had to go and have some, and the needles just wouldn’t pierce my skin, they just kept snapping off. The nurse was completely confused. And then I got my letter and everything made sense.”

“I think Matilda should have ended up at Hogwarts.” Fred stated, opening the book and continuing to read.

**31st May 1998**

The family sat around the table the following day when Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all received letters from a tawny owl that Arthur recognised from the ministry. Harry, Ginny and Ron scrambled to open theirs as quickly as possible, while Hermione held off and took her time, making sure not to rip the envelope. Harry and Ginny leapt to their feet, ran round the table and threw their arms around each other. Ginny squealed “We’re officially engaged!” and the family cheered and clapped. Harry, never one to bow away from a show when it suited him, released Ginny from his arms, reached in the pocket of his jeans and dropped to one knee. 

Mrs Weasley yelped as Ginny rolled her eyes and nodded, called Harry a bloody idiot and let him slip the ring on her finger.

Amid the chaos, George elbowed Fred and they both looked at Ron who had turned slightly green. 

“And what about you two?” Mrs Weasley asked enthusiastically. Ron shook his head in disbelief, to the gasps of his family as Hermione read her own letter. 

__**MISS HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER  
The Burrow  
Ottery St Catchpole  
Devon**

_Dear **MISS HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER** ,_

_Following the recent appointments at the Ministry with both yourself and **MR RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY** , I regret to inform you that the Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot Counsel **DO NOT DEEM YOU SUITABLY MATCHED**. _

_We appreciate that this may not be the response you were expecting, however in line with the new **Wizarding Marriage Law (1998)** you are required to marry someone that you are compatible with in order to have the most chance of restoring the wizarding population to pre-war numbers, and of course, to ensure your happiness._

_Please note that as the matching process has now begun, this decision is not able to be reversed, nor are we at liberty to provide information as to why this match has not been deemed prudent._

_Your owl containing your match will be dispatched on **SUNDAY 7TH JUNE 1998 AT 8AM**. If you have not received your owl within 24 hours of this, please send an owl to Harold Needby in the Department of Owl Communication._

_Kind Regards_

_Ethel Runner  
Department of Marriage Enforcement_

Silence fell around the table as she did her best to look upset, Ron was clearly struggling with the news. She avoided any eye contact with Fred, but looked at Mrs Weasley who had tears in her eyes. “Hermione, I’m so sorry, dear. I’d always hoped you’d become an _actual_ daughter to me.” Hermione nodded solemnly, reading and re-reading the letter.

“Can we not fight this Dad?” Ron asked loudly. “They’ve obviously made a mistake. Everyone knows me and ‘Mione are great together.” Nobody said anything, but Fred snorted softly into his cup of tea and received a swift kick under the table from Ginny and a stern look from Mrs Weasley.

“It’s my understanding that the decision is final Ron. Matches should come out within a week, and it’s too late now without interrupting the matchmaking process. I’m sorry Ron, Hermione.” Arthur bowed his head and continued eating the chicken pie that Molly had cast a warming charm on for him. 

“It says we’ll get our matches in a week in all likelihood.” ventured Hermione with a half-smile.

“Hermione, can I talk to you in private?” Ron gestured to the door. She followed him up the stairs into the room he used to share with Harry. “Why aren’t you upset?” He asked, his eyes full of hurt.

“I am upset, Ron. But I know that I can’t do anything to change it, I’m trying to be logical and rational and… this will always be special because of the war and … What I’m trying to say is that, if the ministry doesn’t think we’re compatible then there must be people out there who we’re more compatible with. Who will probably make both of us happier than we thought we could be together. I’m just trying to focus on the positives.” She played with the hem of her jumper as she spoke.

“But I love you…”

“Ron. This has been decided for us. There’s nothing we can do. In a week we’ll both be engaged to other people. It doesn’t mean-”

“Don’t say that.” He spat. “I can’t even think about anyone else, and I don’t know how you can.”

She met his eyes, “I can because we don’t have a choice. You know that I need to be practical right now, and it would help for you to do the same. I don’t want us to not be friends, but I understand if you need some time away from me, maybe you could move into the flat above the shop with George for a bit while Fred’s still here?”

“Why should I move? This is _my_ house.” Ron raised his voice, “And you’re _my_ girlfriend, Hermione.”

“I don’t think I am anymore, Ron." Ron's mouth dropped open and Hermione felt a wave of guilt as she saw tears in his eyes, "We either accept this now, or next week when our owls come. It’s going to hurt as much either way, but at least if we do this now then we have a week to get used to the idea.” She reached out to touch his arm but he stepped back, “Please think about staying with George for a while. The alternative is for _me_ to stay with George and…”

“That is _not_ happening. You know what he’s like. Him _and_ Fred.” Ron cut in. “Ok, I’ll think about it. I need to think about a lot of stuff, Hermione.”

“Do you want me to leave you to think?” He nodded and she left, closing the door behind her, she decided to go back down to the table where she was met with an embarrassed silence. They had obviously heard Ron’s outburst. She took her seat next to Ginny who grabbed her hand under the table.

“Nice one for playing it cool everyone. This isn’t awkward at all.” George joked. Hermione looked across at George and laughed, she was the only one who did. “Well Hermione, I for one am glad you’re back on the market.” He winked at her and her eyes flicked to Fred’s whose brown eyes had been on her since she’d returned. 

“I think I”m just going to have an early night, if that’s ok Mrs Weasley?” Hermione mumbled before scurrying upstairs as Mrs Weasley told her for at least the third time that day to call her Molly. She sat down on the edge of her bed and willed herself not to cry. She heard the floorboards outside creak and a few seconds later there was a knock at the door. “Come in.” It was Fred.

“Are you ok Granger?” He stayed in the doorway for a few seconds before entering the room, closing the door behind him and leaning on it. She nodded. “But are you actually? Does he know?”

“No, I didn’t tell him, I might do eventually but not while he’s so hurt. I told him that I’m not his girlfriend any more and I suggested he go and stay with George so we get some space. Me and him, not … _us_ , we.” 

“Oh Georgie will love that.” Fred replied sarcastically. 

“Well the other option was me moving in with George.” Hermione said matter-of-factly and Fred’s eyes widened. “Exactly. Ron was sure to fill me in on what George and you are like and why I shouldn’t even consider that.”

“That’s not exactly fair, Granger.” Fred smirked, “I’ve been trapped here for ages, George is out there ruining our reputation without my help.” She sighed, exasperated. “It’s always been George anyway, I only kiss strange girls at weddings, Granger, you know that.” He paused, grinning, “And what’s this about there being an _us_ , we?”

She rolled her eyes and snapped sarcastically, “Wow, I feel truly honoured to be one of your conquests Fred.” He shook his head and walked over to her. 

“Dance with me.” She looked up at him, he held out his hand.

“There’s no music.” He pointed his wand to the muggle radio and it burst into song. “Fred, I-”

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow,_

“Dance with me ‘Mione. We’re all getting bloody engaged next week. Just dance with me. I probably wont ever get the chance again. I bet my future wife wouldn’t approve. She’d read into all the little things, the same way that I do.” He winked at her and she sighed and took his hand. 

They moved slowly to the music for a while, she rested her head against his chest and he resisted the urge to kiss the top of her head. “You ok?” he asked and she nodded and squeezed his hand. She felt peaceful and she didn’t want to ruin it by talking. 

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life _

He decided to risk it and kissed the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her coconut conditioner, this time she didn’t tense up, he even thought he felt her smile. He tilted her face up to look at him. He grinned. “You’re not Ron’s girlfriend anymore?” She blushed, but nodded. He brushed a few stray hairs off her face and leaned down until their lips were millimetres apart.

_When sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

They were distracted by the creak of floorboards and a knock at the door. They jumped apart and Fred moved so he would be hidden behind the door when it opened. Hermione opened it and there was Ron. “‘Mione I need to talk to you.” He had obviously been crying. “I’m not ready to give up on you. What if there was a way that we could re-petition?”

Hermione shook her head, “Ron, we can’t do that. And we shouldn’t try, I’m sure the ministry’s method of testing compatibility is extremely complex. If it-” He turned around and headed back down the corridor trying to stifle a sob. “Ron!” she called after him but he ignored her. 

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

She shut the door and found herself in Fred’s arms, he just held her, he didn’t try and say anything. He didn’t try and kiss her again. They swayed softly to the end of the song, as he traced small circles on her back.

“Fred, you should probably go.” She said eventually, already regretting it as his arms let go of her. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

_When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

He nodded and kissed her on the forehead before slipping past her, opening the door and heading for his room. Ginny who was walking up the stairs saw him creep along the hall and smirked. She knocked before entering the room she and Hermione shared. “What was Fred doing in here?” She asked.

“Oh, he was just seeing what I’d said to Ron because he seems pretty upset.” Hermione lied, blushing slightly. “I know it seems harsh, Gin. But it’s the right thing.”

“I”m more intrigued as to why this didn’t come as a shock to you, to be honest 'Mione. It’s almost like you knew that you wouldn’t be compatible.” Hermione cursed her nosey best friend. “And since when do you and Fred talk?”

“Gin, you’re my best friend, but he’s your brother, they both are, and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” Hermione started.

“I don’t care about that, I just want the gossip ‘Mione, you know that.” Ginny pouted and Hermione laughed. “I won’t judge you, I promise. No more than I judged you for dating Ron for this long anyway, or even kissing him in the first place.” 

“I didn’t go to my ministry hearing. I didn’t ever want to marry Ron.” Hermione winced as she waited for the younger girl’s reaction. “Gin?”

“That… makes a lot of sense. Harry and I always thought you were an odd couple.” Hermione spluttered. “I know, but you seemed so … well happy isn’t the word. I guess it was what everyone expected of you both after the war.”

“You mean to say that you’re fine with this?” Hermione narrowed her eyes at her friend.

“Yeah, I’m all about true love winning through ‘Mione.” Ginny smirked. “Speaking of, how’s Fred doing?”

“What!?” Hermione all but shouted. “Gin, you can’t be serious?”

“I think you’re very well matched. And your little reading excursions haven’t gone unnoticed, nor has the fact that you both disappeared at Bill’s wedding. We were all talking about that for weeks, I’ve never seen Fred blush so much.” 

“We go and read together, we’re both here and we both enjoy reading.” Hermione struggled to get her words out.

 “Fred read that Pride and Sensibility novel.” Hermione corrected her. “Even I couldn’t finish it.”

“And at Bill’s wedding, I’d gone to get a drink and then we danced in the kitchen.”

“And?”

“And … well, honestly, we kissed a bit, but a lot has happened since then. We fought in a war, Harry died, Fred nearly died, I was with Ron, and now we’re getting engaged. To other people. Not to each other.” Hermione added quickly, feeling herself turn scarlet.

“You kissed Fred?!” hissed Ginny. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“He’s your brother! And 30 seconds later Kingsley’s patronus arrived so there wasn’t much time.” 

“It’s been over a year ‘Mione.”

“Exactly, it wasn’t relevant anymore.”

“Was it just a peck or was it … _HERMIONE! _” Hermione had grinned a little too obviously. “You snogged Fred?!”__

__“I… Yeah I did.”_ _

__“And you _liked_ it! You’re beaming.” Hermione tried to calm her face down. “Was he in here tonight for…?”_ _

__“No! He just came to see if I was ok, and we danced and he just talked to me about the Ron thing.”_ _

__“You danced?! He dances?” Ginny stopped, “He knew about the Ron thing?”_ _

__“Yeah I told him the day of my hearing. I needed to tell someone. I’m sorry it wasn’t you but you were with Harry and I know you were stressed about not being matched and I didn’t want to add to your stress.” Ginny nodded. “Thanks Gin. Anyway, none of this matters because in less than a week an owl will have left the ministry with the name of my future husband attached to its leg.”_ _

__“And have you kissed since Bill’s wedding?” smirked Ginny._ _

__Hermione sighed, her friend was relentless. “The night that your dad told us about the marriage law, you went and slept in Harry’s room and I had a nightmare about Fred almost dying at Hogwarts and apparently I was crying in my sleep and he woke me up and we talked and, yeah, he kissed me.”_ _

__“You cheated on Ron!” Ginny exclaimed._ _

__“Did I? I mean, I didn’t initiate it by any means, but I enjoyed it. I’ve been so confused Gin.” Hermione’s face was in her hands when the younger girl pulled her into a hug._ _

__“For what it’s worth ‘Mione, I think you and Fred would make an infinitely better couple than you and Ron.” She pulled Hermione’s hands away from her face. “The next week is going to be hard. But I’ll be there, so will Harry… so will Fred.” She smirked and Hermione swatted at her. “We’re here for you. Ok?” Hermione nodded and Ginny squeezed her even tighter._ _

__***_ _

__Fred lay down on his bed in the room he used to share with George and closed his eyes. A loud pop roused him a short while later and he found his twin sitting on his bed. “Alright Freddie?” George grinned._ _

__“What do you want George?” Fred grumbled._ _

__“I’m hurt. You think I’d only come here because I want something?” George feigned distress. “I need to talk to you. It’s about Granger.”_ _

__“What about her?” Fred could feel his ears turning pink._ _

__“Do you still like her?” He asked bluntly._ _

__“Still?” Fred hoped that George had forgotten their previous conversation about Hermione._ _

__“I’m not blind, not stupid either. Rumour has it that you read a muggle love story. Rumour also has it that you’ve snogged… several times.”_ _

__Fred couldn’t help grinning. “George. Yes, I do still like her. But,” his face fell. “Although she broke up with Ronniekins today, we’re both going to be sent our matches in less than a week, and that’s it.”_ _

__“And the snogging?”_ _

__“Georgie, a gentleman doesn’t tell.”_ _

__“Exactly, so spill!”_ _

__Fred laughed. “We snogged at Bill’s wedding, and then after she had that nightmare I kind of … and tonight we almost… What if she still gets matched with Ron? Or even worse, what if it’s Malfoy, or Krum or … you?! I don’t know what I’ll do if it’s not her name in my letter.”_ _

__George shook his head. “If it’s meant to be, it’ll be. There’s nothing you can do to change it”_ _

__Fred sighed, he hated to admit it, but he knew George was right._ _


	10. Are you aware that your son is a reprobate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really difficult to write, a lot of the chapters I'd already written some of before I started uploading them, but this was a brand new chapter that I didn't really know how to write before. 
> 
> It's taken me most of the day, not like I have a dissertation or anything to do. Oops. 
> 
> But I hope you enjoy it, It's very angsty and sad but I've tried to get bits of fluff here and there because it was making me sad writing it.

**1st June 1998**

Hermione didn’t emerge from her room until Ron had left for work the next morning. Ginny and Harry had gone to Diagon Alley to look at dress robes at Madame Malkins and Mrs Weasley was nowhere to be found. Hermione crept down the stairs and checking there was no-one in the kitchen, pulled out a chair and sat at the table. She had no idea how things would be with Ron’s family now, whether she’d even be welcome to continue to stay at The Burrow. Her mind kept replaying Mrs Weasley’s icy response to Rita Skeeter’s articles during her fourth year. She attempted to run her hand through her hair but it snagged on a tangle half way through. She sighed audibly before resting her head and arms on the table.

When she next looked up she was startled to see Fred’s grinning face sitting opposite her. She jumped as he crooned, “Morning,” she groaned and put her head back on the table. “Sleep well?”

“I didn’t sleep at all. You?” She lifted her head enough so that her eyes were visible over the tops of her arms.

“Can’t complain, though I still have some nice, strong pain potions which always help if I’m struggling. Thank Merlin for St Mungos.” He winked at her, and she rolled her eyes in reply before sinking her head back onto the table. He laughed quietly before getting up and pulling two mugs from the cupboard. Soon there was a hand on her shoulder, she sat up slowly as Fred set a cup of tea in front of her. “Toast will be ready soon.”

“Fred, I’m perfectly capable of making myself some breakfast.” She said indignantly.

“I never said you weren’t, I also never said the toast was for you.” His eyes glinted as she groaned again.

There was a crack outside the back door and they both spun around, Hermione drawing her wand instinctively. Fred strode to the door and opened it just as a knock sounded. Kingsley Shacklebolt resplendent in robes of a deep indigo, stood on the doorstep.

“Mr Weasley,” He nodded at Fred with a slight smirk.

“Bloody hell, Kings. A bit of warning would be nice.” Fred stepped back and let the Minister of Magic into The Burrow. 

“I trust you’re feeling considerably better than the last time I saw you.” Kingsley had visited Fred in St Mungos to thank him for his loyalty to The Order.

“Yes, thanks. I’ll be back causing trouble in no time, Minister.” Fred winked at him.

“Ah, Hermione.” Kingsley stopped as he saw her at the table. “I’ve come to talk to you about the mission that my Aurors have been on, that we discussed last week. Fred, would you give us a moment, please.”

“No, he can stay. He knows.” Hermione said immediately, she already knew from Kingsley’s face that it probably wasn’t good news, and she didn’t want to hear this alone. Fred moved to stand behind her with his hands on the back of her chair.

“Hermione, we have located your parents, however-” he inhaled deeply, “however, the Death Eaters beat us to it.”

Hermione stared at him in disbelief, “So they’re…”, she shook her head. “But I worked so hard to protect them, how did they find them? Even I had no idea where they were!” 

“We don’t know that much yet, but we will continue to investigate. I am so, so sorry, Hermione.” Kingsley’s face was creased, seemingly as distraught as Hermione was. Fred moved one of his hands from the back of the chair to Hermione’s shoulder, grasping it tightly. She was shaking. “I know this is very sudden but I thought you’d want to know immediately.” She nodded, saying nothing, eyes unfocused. 

“When?” she whispered.

“Just over two months ago, they were buried in Hobart, Tasmania on 24th March.” Kingsley raised his eyes to Fred’s, “There’s nothing more you could have done for them. You protected them admirably. They would be extremely proud of you.”

Hermione chewed one side of her lip, finally raising her gaze to meet the Minister’s. She nodded, before returning her eyes to the kitchen wall. A tear slid from the corner of her eye but she didn’t seem to notice. Fred stared at Kingsley, willing him to be mistaken, or a boggart, or anything other than correct. 

“Because they were muggles there isn’t all that much the Ministry can do, but we’ll be continuing the investigation into how this happened until we have an answer and you are welcome at the Ministry any time to talk with the Aurors and look through the file, they can even apparate you over to pay your respects. I respect that you will want some time, so I will take my leave now. Again, my condolences Miss Granger.” Hermione said nothing as Fred crossed the room to see Kingsley out. 

When they were out of earshot Fred caught Kingsley’s sleeve, “There’s absolutely no way that you can be wrong?” Kingsley shook his head, miserably. “Thanks anyway, Kings.” 

The Minister deliberated before saying "Look after her." He disapparated and Fred turned back to the kitchen, Hermione hadn’t moved, her eyes focused on a spot just above the clock. He cast a warming charm on her tea and sank in the chair next to her.

“Remember the first time I met your dad?” Fred said eventually.

Hermione’s shoulders shook with what he hoped desperately was suppressed laughter. 

**July 1995**

_Arthur and Fred had flooed into the Grangers’ home to collect Hermione and take her to Grimmauld Place, where she would spend the remainder of her summer. She had expected Arthur but when Fred skidded unceremoniously out of the fireplace behind his father she found herself grinning._

_Mr Granger stood up from his armchair suddenly, “Are you Ronald?”, before Fred could answer he continued, “Are you aware that upsetting young ladies is very bad etiquette? Oh yes, ‘Mione told us all about it. How you only asked her to the ball out of convenience, then belittled her every chance you got, didn’t you? And to top it all off, you made her cry at the ball. If you EVER make her cry again, you will have me to answer to, young man!” He turned to Mr Weasley, “Are you aware that your son is a reprobate?”_

_“Well, honestly, if you’d been talking about Fred, here, I’d generally be inclined to agree with you. I had no idea about Ron.” Arthur answered in his candid, honest way. Hermione stood with a bemused look on her face, Fred looked utterly bewildered._

_“You have nothing more to say than that? And I’m sending my daughter off with you to-”_

_“Dad, this is Fred, one of Ron’s brothers.” Hermione provided, trying not to laugh. Mr Granger stammered an apology before sitting back in his chair._

_“It’s lovely to meet you, Fred, and to see you again Arthur.” Mrs Granger smiled kindly at the two men in her living room before shooting a look at her husband. “Do you have time for a cup of tea?_

_“I’m afraid not, Jean. In a bit of a hurry. Told Molly we’d be back before dinner.” Arthur smiled gratefully at Hermione’s mother. “Are you ready, Hermione?”_

_“Yes, Mr Weasley.” Hermione said goodbye to her parents, then turned to Fred. “Are we flooing?”_

_“Nope, where we’re going isn’t on the network. We’re apparating.” Hermione rolled her eyes, Ginny had written to her the previous week detailing the twins’ incessant need to apparate everywhere and do everything by magic now that they were of age._

_“You can apparate now? I had no idea!” She teased, and ignored how her mother looked on, interested at their interaction._

_“And you’ll keep her safe, Arthur?”_

_“Of course, Hermione is as good as family.” Arthur beamed at Hermione’s parents before shrinking her trunk and disapparating._

_“See you at Christmas, Hermione.” Jean tried not to get emotional as her daughter waved goodbye, nervously taking Fred’s arm, and then they were gone._

_“Let’s hope you never actually meet Ron again, dear.” Jean bustled off to the kitchen, leaving Richard Granger alone in the sitting room._

“They wrote to me just after that, I’d never heard my dad so apologetic before, ‘Tell Fred he seems like a lovely young chap, case of mistaken identity etc.’” Hermione’s voice was hoarse, like she was holding her emotions back in her throat.

“I was absolutely terrified. I’d never pissed off a muggle and been around to deal with the consequences before. Mum’s consistent, she’d send a howler if it was something at school or shout until her face was redder than her hair if it was at home. Dad’s the master of the disappointed look, then there were the detentions and house points at school of course. But I had no idea what a muggle would do!”

“His bark’s worse than his bite.” Hermione pursed her lips. Fred noticed and slid her tea towards her.

“I’m sorry, Granger.” Hermione stood up suddenly and apparated on the spot. He heard her bedroom door slam upstairs and sighed.

He waited a few minutes before climbing the stairs and knocking on her door, “Can I do anything?” he asked. There was no point in asking if she was ok. She didn't reply. He tried the door handle, but unsurprisingly it was locked. “If there’s anything you need, I’ll be downstairs.” He had absolutely no idea what else to say to her, so he slunk back downstairs, curled up on the sofa and cried silently. 

When his mother returned from visiting George and Ron at the shop, she found him asleep on the sofa and tutted loudly. When he woke up he just stared at her before his face crumpled again.

“Fred!” His mum rushed to him, “Is it your leg? Are you in pain? What’s wrong?”

“Mr- Mr and Mrs Granger… they’re dead, mum.” She wrapped her son up in her arms and rocked him gently as he wept onto her shoulder. She too cried softly for Jean and Richard Granger.

“Where is she?” Fred pointed up, “Should I go up?” Fred was astounded at the tact that his mum was handling this situation with, a few years ago she would have been up the stairs and blowing Hermione’s door off the hinges by now. He shook his head. 

Mrs Weasley sat in the living room with her son for the rest of the afternoon. They talked about the plans to open a new shop in Hogsmeade, about George and Angelina and Fred told his mum that he loved her more times than either of them could count. When Mrs Weasley needed to start getting dinner ready, Fred offered to help her and the two of them made an outstanding shepherd’s pie together. 

When Harry and Ginny arrived home they found Fred and Mrs Weasley listening to the radio, preparing vegetables. Ginny raised a hand to her forehead, “Harry, am I imagining this? Am I hallucinating?” Fred spun to face them, knowing that he should tell them. His mum put a hand on his arm, letting him know that she would handle this and moved towards her daughter. 

“Kingsley dropped by this morning, he had some bad news for Hermione. Her parents were killed by Death Eaters in March.” Mrs Weasley’s voice was oddly calm, though her eyes were threatening tears. “She’s been in her room since, and I’m not sure when she’ll want to come out. I trust you two will be ok sharing a room?” She arched an eyebrow at them, ever pragmatic. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand knowing that he would be feeling guilty. 

Arthur Weasley had stopped by Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes on his lunch break and told George and Ron what Kingsley had taken him aside to inform him an hour earlier. When the three of them arrived home to find an empty space next to Ginny, none of them were surprised. There was little conversation had over dinner. Ginny and Harry had found the perfect dress robes, but they would wait until tomorrow to share the news.

Fred feigned tiredness after dinner and headed up to knock on Hermione’s door. “Just to let you know that everybody knows, and we’re all here for you, whenever you’re ready.” She was sat against the other side of the door and didn’t say anything but she knocked softly on the wood to let him know she’d heard him. She felt him slide down the other side of the door, and they sat back to back until she eventually fell asleep.

She secluded herself the following day too, refusing anyone who tried to talk to her. That night, she was in her room when she heard a knock at the window. She raised her head from the damp pillow, crossed the room and opened the curtains to find Fred crouched on her windowsill. He grinned sheepishly at her and she laughed in spite of herself at the absurdity of the situation. She slid her window open and stood back so he could climb in.

“Sorry for the intrusion, but everyone's a bit worried, see.” Fred chuckled as Hermione sat down on the edge of her bed. “I'm not going to ask you how you are or make you talk to me or anything like that, but I've brought you some food from mum, and I popped into Flourish and Blotts this afternoon and grabbed you a couple of things.”

He produced a small bag and pulled from it several containers of Mrs Weasley's food, which smelled incredible, and six books, a mixture of educational and both wizard and muggle fiction. He set them on the desk in the corner before turning to face her. She stared up at him in silence before standing up and throwing her arms around him.

“Thank you.” She whispered as she tried not to cry again. He wrapped one arm around her, stroking her hair with the other. 

A knock at the door made them both jump, “‘Mione?” Harry’s voice was concerned. “I know you probably don’t want to talk to anyone right now, but I just wanted to keep you company I guess.” Hermione took Fred’s hand and they crossed the room and stood next to the door, Harry must have sensed her presence because he carried on, “I know that I was only one when my mum and dad died, but I guess I understand best out of anyone here what it’s like to lose…” He stopped. “When Professor Lupin helped me work on my patronus, the most powerful memory I had was of them talking to me as a baby. Better than finding out finding out I was a wizard, better than catching a snitch for the first time… It’ll probably be difficult to think about them at first, but those memories one day will be so happy and so powerful, you could probably power everyone’s patronus with them. I know I’m rambling, but nobody knows what to say to you. They don’t want to upset you more, I think Ron’s sworn off saying anything to you that hasn't been vetted first.” 

She chuckled softly. “Did you just laugh? I swear I heard… I’m glad that nobody knows what to say to you in a way, if it means that they haven’t had to go through this, y’know? I know it’s cliche but whenever you’re ready to talk to someone, or have company, everyone in this house misses you so much… Take as much time as you need, we’ll all still be here.” 

There were silent tears rolling down Hermione’s face now. Fred wiped them away with his thumbs before mouthing, “You look awful,” at which Hermione did a combination of snorting, laughing and crying. She heard Harry laugh through the door, “That sounded absolutely disgusting Hermione. I’ll leave you to it, just needed to say… well, yeah. Goodnight Hermione.”

“Goodnight Harry.” She sniffed, Fred put an arm around her. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” He paused, then said pointedly, “Goodnight Fred.” Fred and Hermione stared at one-another and Harry burst out laughing as he walked away from the door.


	11. You’ll do brilliant things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. 
> 
> Sorry it's been a been a bit longer, next post should be within the next few days and I think the matches are going to arrive!

**3rd June 1998**

The next day Hermione came down for breakfast, much to everyone's relief. She gave Fred a warm smile over the plate of toast, which the rest of his family seemed to miss. She was pale and shaky and her eyes were still red rimmed, but she was there. 

Molly and Arthur did their best to keep conversation at the table flowing, Ron said very little and Ginny sat very close to her friend. Harry and Fred made small talk about the latter’s health which Mrs Weasley jumped in on from time to time, reminding him that he had a check up at midday.

“I know, mum!” Fred rolled his eyes, “I’ve known for weeks, since 3rd May incidentally!”

“It’s important Fred. Don’t think I’ve not noticed you using that stick when you think no-one can see you.”

Hermione met Fred’s eyes and raised an eyebrow. His cheeks flushed. “Well, I-”

“I have to visit Xenophilous and Luna, or I’d take you myself.” She paused, looking up hopefully, “Hermione, dear. I know it’s a lot to ask of you, but would you make sure that he goes?” 

“Mum, I can manage! You don't need to drag-” 

“It’d be quite nice to go out somewhere, actually.” Hermione surprised everyone. 

“St Mungos doesn’t exactly constitute as going out somewhere. Are you sure?” Fred looked at her, “I suppose we could go to Diagon Alley after if you like? If you feel up to it. No pressure.” She nodded, making Mrs Weasley smile. Ron frowned at his brother before standing up and flooing to the shop. Ginny and Harry shared a knowing look as he left.

Two hours later saw Hermione and Fred preparing to floo to St Mungos. 

“Are you sure that you’re ok to go out?” Fred’s brow was furrowed as she threw on a cardigan, put a packet of muggle tissues in her pocket and patted her bag protectively. "I'm 

“Fred, I’m grieving, I’m not incapacitated.” She looked at him, sighing, “I know you mean well, if I want to come home, I promise I’ll tell you, ok?” 

He nodded, “I’m trying not to be overbearing, I’m just worried about you.”

“I know.” He held out the Floo powder to her and she stepped into the fire, “St Mungos.”

He joined her shortly and they sat in the waiting room together as Healers buzzed around them, they were sure they saw someone with a head shaped like a teapot spouting steam but they’d been hurried into a side room before either of them could get a really good look. 

“So you’re still using your stick when no-one’s around, is it a vanity thing?” Hermione quirked at eyebrow at him, “Or are you just trying to pretend you’re ok so people don’t worry?”

“Predictably, both.” She laughed, “I just think that- it’s hard to explain, when we all get matched would you want to be matched with someone who can’t walk across the bloody garden without using a stick?”

“Is that a hypothetical question?” Hermione laughed softly, “Fred, whoever you’re matched with is going to know that you were brave, you fought in a war and also that you’re going to recover. Unless you’re matched with Lavender or Parvati in which case, yeah you should probably hide it.” She rested her head against his shoulder.

He pushed her gently, “Thanks for _trying_ to be helpful.”

“You have nothing to worry about. Let’s just see what the healer says today, if it’s bad news then we’ll… I don’t know, go and get drunk in the Leaky Cauldron.”

“Merlin, I hope it’s bad news.” Hermione smacked his arm, He paused, “We’ll be ok, right? We’ll still spend time together?”

“Of course we will. They’re going to match us with people we’re compatible with, so by that logic, they’ll be understanding.” Fred’s knee spasmed and his body tensed, Hermione sat up and turned to look at him, “What’s wrong?”

“My knee, it’s fine though, I’m fine, come back.” He pulled her back to lean on him before sliding his arm around her shoulders. “I’m going to miss you being around all the time.”

“I'll- I’d be around less regardless, I’m hopefully going back to Hogwarts in September so you’ll only see me during the holidays.” Hermione also realised she was going to miss Fred when she went back to school, something she hadn’t considered before. “But we can write to each other and there’s always Hogsmeade.” 

“Yeah, speaking of Hogsmeade-” Fred was cut off by a Healer calling his name. He stood up, “Do you want to come in with me?” He seemed embarrassed as soon as he’d asked the question and had started to turn away but then she was by his side with her hand on his arm.

“Are you family?” The Healer asked.

“She’s as good as.” Fred gave the healer a meaningful look and she rolled her eyes and carried on towards the side room. 

The Healer performed many tests on Fred, made him walk the length of the hospital twice before sitting down with him, “You aren’t as well healed as we’d hope at this stage, though it may just be a case that you’re healing slower than normal because of the combination of magical and non-magical traumas. Are you still using your crutch?”

“Not as much as he should.” Hermione interjected. Fred glared at her, “Well you’re not!”

“You need to continue to use it, it will help with the healing. Is there any particular reason why you’re using it less?”

“I just thought I was getting better so I’d try and get by without it.” Fred mumbled.

“You’ll get there Mr Weasley. Just keep at it. I’ll write you a prescription for more pain potions and I’d like to see you back in a month please.” The Healer stood up and escorted them both to the desk where Fred would get his potions and said a swift goodbye before disappearing back into the hubbub.

“You didn’t need to snitch on me.” Fred turned to her sulkily.

“Are you going to use your stick more?” He nodded reluctantly, “Then I did, didn’t I?”

“So is it good news or bad news? How drunk are we getting?” Fred asked with a grin, his demeanour suddenly completely changed.

“Well, I suggest we go and visit George and Ron, and then go and grab lunch at the pub and see how we feel when we get there.” 

“Much as I’d rather just go to the pub, I _am_ curious about how the shop is looking. Maybe there’s some things I can help with now I’m…”

“Not until you’re out of St Mungos’ care. You know what your mum said.” Hermione spoke over him, ever the voice of reason.

“Yeah but just a few things, I could do it at home.” Fred wheedled.

“You’re incorrigible.” She shook her head. He got his potions and Hermione shrunk the package and slipped it into her bag.

“Wheezes?” He asked, she nodded, taking his arm and they apparated.

Fred apparated them just inside the shop door, making Ron and George jump. George swooped down, throwing an arm around each of them. “Nice of you to finally show up, Freddie. Allow me to give you and Miss Granger the grand tour.” George showed Fred and Hermione around the shop, he and Ron having rebuilt what the Death Eaters destroyed. When George took Fred to show him how the potions were coming along Hermione browsed the shelves, tidying the stock here and there.

“I’m really sorry about your mum and dad.” Ron appeared behind her, “Everyone said that I shouldn’t say anything because, let’s face it, I’m likely to put my foot in it. I had to say something though, even if we’re not- you know. I still care about you. A lot. So if there’s anything you need…”

Hermione was instantly flooded with guilt, she didn’t want to be with Ron romantically but she knew she’d treated him badly, and here he was offering support unconditionally. Tears began to well up in her eyes. He stepped back, startled. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.” Hermione choked out a laugh and pulled him into a hug.

A few moments later Fred and George emerged out of the back room, Fred frowned as George cleared his throat. Fred’s face softened as he saw Hermione’s face, she was desperately trying to hold in tears. He’d told Harry to tell Ron not to say anything, trust him to say the wrong thing and upset her. As Ron pulled away from her, she smiled up at him. Fred willed his jealousy away, he knew better than to act like a troll when it came to Hermione.

“I know he’s the least attractive Weasley, Granger, but it doesn’t mean it’s ok to cry when you look at him. He has feelings y’know, they’re in there somewhere, I swear.” George quipped as he sat down behind the counter. “Are you two going to bugger off so we can do some work then?”

“Oh, it’s been lovely seeing you too, George.” Hermione scoffed with a glint in her eye. “Am I going to have to tear you away, Fred?”

“No, I’ve heard the firewhiskeys are on you, so I’ll follow gladly.” Fred patted his brother on the arm, “I’ll be back soon, Georgie.” George nodded as they left the shop.  

Fred and Hermione sat down in a booth at the back of the Leaky Cauldron, Tom brought over some menus and Fred ordered them both a spiced mead and a shot of firewhiskey. “The news wasn’t that bad, Fred.” She chided as their drinks came.

He picked up his firewhiskey gingerly and nodded for her to do the same, “A toast, to Jean and Richard Granger, parents of the brightest witch of her age, who supported her through thick and thin, and who loved her unconditionally.” Hermione looked away feeling the tears coming back, “Who encouraged her to be the best that she could be, and were immensely proud of her when she became better than the best. If they knew what you did this year, I- I’ve never done this before so I don’t really know how to end it…” He tailed off. 

“To mum and dad,” Hermione clinked her glass against Fred’s before downing the contents. It felt like her oesophagus was on fire and she took a sip of her mead to calm it down. “Thanks, Fred.” He reached over and put his hand on her arm.

“Anytime, Granger.” The two of them ordered lunch, both choosing the steak and kidney pie. As they waited for it to arrive Fred talked non-stop about the shop and how he was excited to go back to work, and Hermione listened, interjecting when he got a bit too rambunctious. When their food arrived, they were silent for a while. Hermione diligently pushing the bits of kidney to one side of her plate and Fred eating them for her. 

She smiled at him, at that precise moment she didn’t have to think about her parents or Ron or mandatory marriage. If it wasn’t for their impending engagements, she would have brought up the kiss at Bill’s wedding, and told him how she essentially pined after him for almost a year before stupidly agreeing to date his brother. 

She was under no illusion that her and Fred were very different people, and on that basis alone, probably wouldn’t even be considered for a match. She couldn’t decide whether it was worth talking about her feelings anyway, certainly they only had four days until the matches were announced, but they could enjoy those four days. 

Then she thought about Ron and her heart sunk again, if he found out about her and Fred it could cause the Weasley family to implode. 

A variety of emotions must have crossed her face during this train of thought, because she looked up to see Fred watching her intently. “Sickle for your thoughts?”

“They’re not worth a sickle, Fred. A few knuts, maybe.” She sighed, “Just thinking about Sunday.”

“Ah, the day of rest?” Fred snickered, “What exactly were you thinking?”

Hermione shook her head, “Just worried, I guess.” 

“You’re the one who’s always telling me it’s going to be ok. You can’t take that back now.” He took another sip of his mead, “Maybe drinking a lot to try and forget about it isn’t the best plan after all.” 

A small smile lit up her features as she shook her head. “We should probably call it a day, right?”

“Probably. The weather’s pretty good-”

“Are you really talking about the weather?” Hermione cut in.

“The weather is good, we could go and read by the lake.” Fred finished, resting his head on his arm, looking up at her. 

“Your leg hurts.” Hermione stated. Fred’s brow furrowed, “Everytime you move I can see it hurts.” She rummaged in her bag, pulling out one of his pain potions.

“If I take that, I’ll feel like a zombie for the rest of the afternoon.” Fred shook his head, feeling a flush on his cheekbones. He hadn’t told her why he rarely took the potions.

“If you’re in pain, you’re taking it. It’s an afternoon. We can go and sit by the lake, or inside. We don’t have anything to do. You can go and sleep it off if you need to, but don’t sit there in pain needlessly.” Her eyes pleaded with him.

“Let’s apparate back first, then I’ll see how I feel.” She could sense him bristling.

“I’m trying not to be overbearing, I’m just worried about you.” She quoted his own words back to him as she slid out of the booth. “I know you’re not a fan of feeling vulnerable, but I’m not about to let you neglect yourself.”

“You don’t understand, If I need them, I take them at night because they make me feel so tired and out of it. I hate it. I’d rather be in a bit of pain than feel like I’m rattling around in a shell of myself all day. I’ve read up on them and there’s no way around it, something to do with Lovage and Infusion of Wormwood. I know you don’t want to see me in pain, and I understand. If it gets too bad, I’ll take some.” Fred stood up slowly. Leaving money for the bill on the table, they waved goodbye to Tom before apparating back to the Burrow. 

As they stood in the garden, Hermione could see that Fred was in considerably more pain than he’d like to let on. Walking around the hospital as the Healer did tests seemed to have been a bit more than he could handle. He stood uneasily for a moment before Hermione slid an arm around his waist. He draped his arm across her shoulders and they walked slowly to the house. 

“This is an alternative to the stick that I could definitely get behind.” Hermione dug her fingers into his side and laughed, “You’re going to make me take the potion aren’t you?”

“Could I honestly _make_ you?” She asked as they reached the door.

“Sometimes I think you could make me do anything.” Fred shifted slightly, she paused, turned to face him and reached around his back spreading her palms across his shoulder blades. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

**15th April 1996**

_Hermione sat in the common room reading over the fifteen inches on the uses of Buboter Pus she’d spent the evening writing. Slowly the book on the top of the tottering pile fell to the floor. She looked up, startled. The common room was seemingly empty. She looked back to her essay when another book fell, then another._

_“You’ve been at it for hours.” A voice came from behind her, making her jump. “Your essay isn’t going to get any better from one more read through.” Fred moved to sit next to her on the sofa._

_“I’m perfectly capable of deciding to take myself to bed, Fred.” Hermione said, snippily._

_“To imply otherwise would be impertinent, of course.” Fred grinned at her. “And we both know that I’m devilishly charming and would never even entertain such a thought.”_

_“What do you want?” She stared at him, starting to pack her bag._

_“I want you to take better care of yourself, obviously.” Fred’s grin relaxed into a gentle smile._

_“You want- what?” She stopped, “How did you knock my books over? I didn’t hear you.”_

_“Oh, well sometimes I can manage non-verbal magic.” Fred blushed a little._

_“That’s really advanced! You’re going to ace your NEWTs!”_

_“That’s something I wanted to talk to you about.” He cleared his throat, nervously. “George and I are leaving.”_

_“What? When?” Hermione’s eyes widened._

_“Tomorrow.” Her face fell and he bit his lip nervously, “It’s not like we’d even last until NEWTs. Umbridge is looking for any excuse to get rid of us, and we’re not even learning anything anymore.”_

_Hermione nodded as she processed this information, “You’ve bought a shop?” He nodded, “I can’t say I blame you then. You’ll-” she shook her head, as if the very thought of it was ridiculous._

_“I’ll what?” he probed. He hoped that she wasn’t going to ask him to stay, because if she asked, he wasn’t sure that he could say no._

_“You’ll stay in touch? It’ll be very odd not having you here, you’ve always been here.”_

_“Well that’s not technically true…”_

_“You know what I mean, Fred.” she sighed, “As much as I don’t want you to leave, or George of course, you’ll thrive once you’ve opened the shop, I know it.”_

_“It means so much to me that you think that.” Fred pulled her towards him, into a hug. She eventually pulled away, not wanting him to see the tears welling up._

_“You’ll do brilliant things.” She smiled at him before climbing the stairs to her dormitory, her books long forgotten._


	12. Bloody Hell, I got Hermione!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna apologise in advance for the end of this chapter, the cliffhanger is real.
> 
> As always I own nothing, yet am extremely grateful for those who leave kudos, comment and bookmark!
> 
> A bit shorter than the last few chapters, but it's all kicking off in Ottery St Catchpole.

**7th June 1998**

Charlie had flooed in from Romania in the middle of the night and was asleep on the sofa, causing Hermione to jump out of her skin when she ventured downstairs at 5:36 am. She hadn’t managed to sleep. The magnitude of what today would bring had brought on such anxiety in her that she had just tossed and turned while Ginny snored and occasionally mumbled something obscene about Harry. 

She crept through the living room into the kitchen and put the kettle on. While waiting for it to boil she opened the kitchen door and let some air into the room. To her surprise a dark figure sat on the step outside the kitchen door jumped. She drew her wand instinctively, willing her eyes to adjust to the darkness. “Granger?” The figure mumbled, confused.

“Fred? What are you doing out here? Have you slept?” He shook his head wearily. “I just put the kettle on, wait there, I’ll be right back.” She slipped back inside and made two cups of tea, one sugar for her and three for him. She carried the tea outside and handed him his Gryffindor mug. “Are you ok?”

He shrugged, he hated appearing vulnerable, even to Hermione who had seen him at his worst. “I guess, I was just thinking about today and how everything is going to completely change.” She nodded and took his free hand in hers, swinging it gently between them. “Not just for you, Ron, Charlie, but for me and George. It’s been weird enough being back here without him, but I’m just worried that when we’re both married that everything will be different.”

“I wish I could reassure you that it won’t but I think it’s in the nature of the law that everything changes.” She let go of his hand and sat down beside him, he threw the arm that wasn’t holding his tea around her. “Everyone’s relationships are going to change, Fred. You and George, Me and Gin, _and_ Harry. Percy.” Fred snorted. “But that’s life. It would have happened eventually unless you and George were planning to grow old gracefully together.”

“No, I know. I just can’t get my head round it. What if I’m matched with Pansy Parkinson or Lav-Lav or someone that wants to be with someone else.”

“Is George as worried?” Hermione asked, shivering, before setting her cup down and leaning into him. 

“He came to talk to me one night last week, he’s worried that he’s not going to be matched with Angelina. I don’t know why they didn’t just go and petition, but they’re “not putting a label on it”, which is fine but…”

“If they’re meant to be together, they’ll be matched.” He nodded, though his eyes were unfocused. “Didn’t you take Angelina to the Yule Ball?”

“I did, because if I couldn’t go with who I wanted to go with, then neither could George.” Fred said matter-of-factly.

“Who did- oh. Oh! And George was ok with that?” 

“George didn’t have a say.” Fred’s eyes shone, “And yes, oh!” 

“I told you that if you’d asked me earlier I’d have said yes! It wasn’t my fault you couldn’t get your act together in time! Even Oliver Rivers asked me before you did.” She was laughing despite his indignant look.

“That slimy git? You'd have gotten hair gel all over that lovely dress. What did you tell him?” Fred was intrigued.

“I told him no, of course.” 

“You didn’t tell him that if he’d asked you earlier, you’d have said yes?” She finally saw what he was asking.

“No, I didn’t, because I wouldn’t have done. Happy?” She cocked her head to one side as he nodded, smirking to himself. “Can you try not to look so smug?”

“It’s not every day you realise how incredibly you missed your chance and by so little.” She screwed up her nose. They sat in silence for a while, Fred’s fingers tracing intricate patterns onto her shoulder.

“Fred, do you want to walk down to the lake? The post won’t be here for at least another two hours.” Fred agreed and they stood up, he kept his arm around her and she slipped hers around his waist and they walked slowly past the silver birch tree, towards the lake. She berated him on the way for not using his stick, telling him that they really ought to go back and get it, but at the same time relishing sharing his body heat and feeling his arm around her.

The lake was beautiful in the early morning, a mist rose from it and settled just below the treetops, while the surface of the lake glistened. They sat on the jetty and talked about books, Hermione giving him lots of recommendations that he couldn’t keep track of, and the option of Hermione returning to Hogwarts that September to study for her N.E.W.T.s. Fred didn’t see much point in it but he knew how determined Hermione was to excel and complete things, so he told her that he thought it was a great idea but that she had to give the wall that fell on him a kick every time she walked past. She laughed and agreed.

“Granger, it’s 8:10.” Fred said suddenly, looking at the muggle watch on his left hand. “We should probably head back, unless you fancy a last chance saloon snog?” She pushed him playfully, although he noticed that she’d hesitated slightly. She took his arm in hers and they walked back to The Burrow in silence to find Mrs Weasley, Charlie and George sat at the table already, they all held envelopes and Mrs Weasley held out Fred’s and Hermione’s as they sat down at the table. “Are we going to wait for Ron?”

Hermione’s stomach was doing somersaults, she didn’t want to open her letter in front of Ron, because she hoped that the name in the letter would be that of someone else sitting at the table. She cursed herself mentally over and over for letting her feelings get the bester of her. Fred placed his hand over hers under the table, out of view.

“There’s no chance he’ll be out of bed anytime before 1!” George laughed. “I’m opening it.” He tore the envelope open and scanned the letter inside. “I knew it! I got Angie!” Fred grinned at his brother and high fived him across the table. Hermione leapt up and hugged George, thrilled that this had worked out so well for him. She looked at the envelope in her own hands and began to prise it open.

Before she could read her own letter, Charlie shouted “Bloody Hell, I got Hermione!”


	13. It's not going to be easy, is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger! I couldn't help myself!
> 
> Well here's chapter 13, as always, I own nothing.
> 
> Some more matches are revealed, yay!
> 
> Thank you to all that have commented, left kudos and bookmarked <3

**7th June 1998**

Both Hermione and Fred’s heads snapped up. 

Charlie was laughing, tears forming in his eyes. Mrs Weasley hit him on the arm, hard. “Okay, okay! Ow, Mum, gerroff! I couldn’t resist- Did you- did you see their- I can’t.” He clung on to the edge of the table as he choked on his laughter. Mrs Weasley raised her hand again and he flinched. “No! I’m S-Sorry, ok!” Mrs Weasley growled, “Mum, calm down. I was matched with… Luna Lovegood. Xeno’s daughter? Wasn’t she in your year Hermione? What? Mum, I was close. Right age anyway.” Charlie struggled to defend himself from his mother and Hermione nodded as she tried to calm her heart rate down. “That does seem like quite an age gap but the ministry must know what they’re doing.”

“She’s really into magical creatures mate, you’ll get along no problem.” Fred smirked, relieved. Charlie shrugged and seemed satisfied.

“Eight years isn’t that bad, Charlie. Look at Remus and Tonks. Thirteen years between them and they are … were perfect for each other.” Molly stopped as she felt her voice start to quiver, she understandably wasn’t yet over the death of her friends. Charlie squeezed his mum’s hand and smiled sadly at her. He’d been at school with Tonks, they had even dated for a while before he went to Romania and her death had hit him hard too. He took comfort in the happiness that Lupin had brought her for the last few years of her life.

Hermione was reading her letter for the sixth time, Fred hadn’t even looked at his yet. Mrs Weasley looked on at them expectantly. 

****_MISS HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER_  
The Burrow  
Ottery St Catchpole  
Devon 

Dear MISS HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER,

In light of the recent Wizarding Marriage Law (1998) we are writing to you to inform you of your match, and future husband.

Following rigorous matching spells the wizard that the Ministry deems you to be most compatible with is MR FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY of THE BURROW, OTTERY ST CATCHPOLE.

In line with the law, yourself and MR WEASLEY will need to be married by 7th December 1998 and produce your first child by 7th June 2000. Exceptions to this can be found in the attached scroll.

If you have any concerns or legitimate reasons why this match is not prudent, please contact the Department of Marriage Enforcement as soon as possible. Please note that physical attractiveness and blood status are not legitimate reasons.

Wishing you a very happy future together.

Ethel Runner  
Department of Marriage Enforcement

Hermione began reading for the seventh time when Charlie cleared his throat. Fred looked down at his letter, then at Hermione’s, then at Hermione. There was no fear in his eyes, and he was almost smiling. “Well?” Mrs Weasley asked impatiently.

“Bloody hell, _I_ got Granger.” Fred said eventually. Mrs Weasley moved as if she was going to hit him, like Charlie, but Hermione nodded. George’s mouth dropped open and he grabbed his brother’s letter. He was speechless. Mrs Weasley looked to him for confirmation and he met her eyes and smirked, before reading aloud.

__

_“Dear MR FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY,_ (“haha Gideon, never gets old.”)

_In light of the recent Wizarding Marriage Law (1998) we are writing to you to inform you of your match, and future wife._

_Following rigorous_ (“I bet they were! Sorry mum! Ow!”) _matching spells the witch that the Ministry deems you to be most compatible with is MISS HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER of THE BURROW, OTTERY ST CATCHPOLE._ ("Alright, Freddie?") __

_In line with the law, yourself and MISS GRANGER will need to be married by 7th December 1998 and produce your first child by 7th May 2000. Exceptions to this can be found in the attached scroll._ (“Produce a child? Is that even the right word? How _does_ one produce a child?”) __

 _If you have any concerns or legitimate reasons_ (“You can still get out of this, Granger! Get yourself the better looking twin! Ow that was my foot!”) _why this match is not prudent, please contact the Department of Marriage Enforcement as soon as possible. Please note that physical attractiveness_ (“Told you!”) _and blood status are not legitimate reasons._

 _Wishing you a very happy future together._ (“Well that’s nice.”) __

_Ethel Runner  
Department of Marriage Enforcement _

“Thanks for that, Ethel.” George beamed, setting the letter down.

Mrs Weasley swept her up in a tight hug “Hermione you’re going to be a Weasley and while there are _much_ better Weasley options…” 

“Hey!” interjected Fred and George.

“You’re going to be an actual Weasley!” She let the girl go before grabbing Fred and dragging him into the hug too. “I’m so excited to plan all these weddings! Someone go and wake Ron, I need to know who he’s been matched with.”

Hermione met Fred’s eyes at this last comment. “It’s probably best that we aren’t here when he opens his though Mum.” Mrs Weasley nodded, understanding. “If you could break it to him gently…”

“Of course dears.” She released them from the hug. “Now Fred, you’re not to go rubbing this in Ron’s face. You know how badly he’s taken all this.”

Fred nodded, his face solemn. “Of course mum.” Hermione was expecting some sort of witty retort but it never came, instead he turned to her. “Walk?” she nodded and they left the kitchen, once they were out of the door he slipped his hand in hers. 

She stopped and looked at him, “Fred. We need to take this slowly. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“So you don’t want to hold my hand, but getting married in the next six months is fine?” He said sulkily, pulling his hand away.

“Please, Fred. You have to understand that until last week I was in a relationship with your brother-”

“You don’t need to tell me that.” He spat.

“Let me finish. Honestly! Until last week, I was in a relationship with your brother and yet if it hadn’t been your name in the letter, I don’t know what I would have done.” She tried to take back his hand but he put it in his pocket. “Fred! Give me your hand!”

“So how long have you wanted it to be my name?” He smirked.

“Frederick Weasley!”

“I escaped the Gideon, I must be doing something right.” He grinned down at her, before putting a hand on her shoulder. “I know things are going to be weird, and difficult for a while. People are going to talk about us, about _you_ , and it’s probably not going to be very nice. ‘War hero Hermione Granger leaves war hero boyfriend for his non-war-hero-but-much-better-looking older brother.’”

“Well when you put it like that…”

“But, we’re going to be married. With that comes a lot of responsibility.” Hermione snorted. “And for you, well, you’ll be on the receiving end of a lot of pranks, but you also have my word that I will be there for you completely for anything that we go through.”

Hermione’s eyes were glistening but she laughed. “I’m sure the pranks will be worth it.”

“I want it on record that you said that!” He took her hand in his again and they started walking towards the lake. “So, future-Mrs Weasley. How are you feeling?” 

“‘I was fine until you said that!” Hermione blushed. “I don’t know, I’m not convinced that this is real.” Fred pinched her arm before she could move. “OW! Fred!” she rubbed the spot where he’d pinched her. “Ok, it’s real.”

“Are you worried about how Ron will react?” She nodded “Same. It’s not like we chose this though, not that I wouldn’t choose you.” He added quickly, “It’s not going to be easy is it?”

“No. We’re going to get married, Fred. In six months time, we’ll be married.” She inhaled sharply. “I was planning to go back to Hogwarts…”

“So you’ll go back to Hogwarts. I doubt I could stop you even if I wanted to.” He grinned at her. “There’s no reason this has to change anything really. George and I aree planning on opening a shop in Hogsmeade, and well, now it’d make sense for me to run it.”

“You didn’t tell me that!”

“I tried to! Well it’s not definite yet. But it’s logical, yeah?” She nodded and squeezed his hand gently. 

Suddenly there was a yell in the distance and they spun around to see Ron running at them full speed. Fred pushed Hermione behind him and, drawing his wand, shouted “Petrificus Totalus!” Ron’s whole body became stiff as a board and he fell forwards. Fred rolled him over slowly. “Well I wasn’t planning on dealing with this quite so soon. Ron, did you open your letter?”

Ron’s eyes flicked from Fred to Hermione. “He can’t talk, you idiot. Ron, if Fred undoes this, will you stay calm? Blink once for no and twice for yes.” Ron slowly blinked once, malice in his eyes. “Ronald.” Hermione sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Ron blinked a second time, somewhat begrudgingly. “If you don’t, never mind Fred, _I_ will hex you, ok?” Ron blinked twice again. Fred waved his wand and Ron scrambled to his feet. 

“You aren't half a git, you know that?” Ron fumed.

“So you spoke to Mum?” Fred rubbed the back of his neck. 

Ron looked confused “No, I just saw you, out of the window, walking to the lake holding hands and … Is this why you weren’t too bothered about marrying me then Hermione?”

“Ron, it’s not like that. Please just go and talk to your Mum.” Hermione pleaded. 

“No, I want to hear it from you.” Ron snarled.

Fred stepped in-between Ron and Hermione again. “Ron. Hermione and I were matched by the ministry. We just opened our letters. There has been no plot to usurp your relationship. You can’t be angry with Hermione.”

“You? and you?” Ron looked from Hermione to Fred. “The ministry think _you’re_ soulmates? Who the hell have I been left with then? Pansy Parkinson? Don’t pretend this hasn’t been going on behind my back Fred. You don’t think people haven’t been talking about the two of you _reading_ together.” Fred tried to touch his brother’s shoulder reassuringly but Ron pushed him away.

“Don’t touch me. Don’t either of you touch me. How long has this been going on? When that wall fell on you, we couldn’t get her off you. She wouldn’t stop bloody crying.”

“Ronald. You’re being ridiculous.” Hermione suddenly snapped. “Get a grip, will you. The ministry has paired us together. That’s it. What are we supposed to do? Be miserable?”

“Well I’m going to be miserable.” Ron hissed. “I thought you would be too.”

“Ron, we’d been together a few weeks…”

“Seven. Seven weeks, Hermione. Did you even want to be with me or were you just going along with what everyone expected from you, from us?” Hermione stared, open-mouthed in silence. “I’m going to get my letter then I’m flooing to the flat. You were right about one thing Hermione, I need a break from you.” He turned his back on them and stormed back to The Burrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, some of you guessed it. I couldn't have Hermione matched with anyone else, there's Angst and there's ANGST, and I'm not ready for that yet!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


	14. Is this compliment Hermione day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure fluff to make up for the cliffhangers and the angst of matches etc. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> As always I own nothing :)

**7th June 1998**

“Well...That could have gone better.” Fred tried to smile. Seeing Hermione's face fall, he added, “Hey, he’ll be alright once he has chance to calm down. Weasley temper, y'know.”

“I know you’re right but I feel terrible. Maybe I should just have gone to the hearing, maybe I should-”

“Even if you had gone to it, do you honestly think that the ministry would have agreed that you were soulmates and paired you?” She shook her head. “Well there you go then. A few days to clear his head, and he’ll be fine. Come on.” He took his hand back in hers and they walked towards the lake before he changed his mind and led her towards the silver birch tree. He parted the branches and held them while she walked in. 

“Fred. I don’t have a horrible pit of doubt in my stomach.” Hermione blurted out.

He laughed as he leant against the tree trunk, “Glad to hear it. Neither do I, come to think of it. It may be something to do with my incredibly beautiful fiancée who has no choice but to marry me.” Hermione blushed and mumbled something under her breath about him shutting up. “You want me to shut up? You’re gonna have to make me, Granger.” He said smugly, with his arms folded across his chest. 

“Has that line ever worked on anyone, Fred?” Hermione asked “Because from the sound of it-”

All of a sudden he flew at her, his lips met hers and she responded instantly. Her hands were in his hair while his wandered from her waist to her arse. He felt her smiling into the kiss and relaxed. He could do this every day for the rest of his life, and he planned to. Eventually they broke apart, breathless. “You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do that ‘Mione. I mean it.”

“I have a pretty good idea.” she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. “Just don’t kiss me like that during the ceremony.” He laughed “Do you realise how much you say “I mean it” Fred?”

“If I did, I’d like to see you stop me. The fantastic Hermione Granger, lots of brains, very little will power. And I do actually, I just like to remind you that I can be serious!”

“But you're not Sirius, you're Fred." He rolled his eyes, " And you know that’s not true.”

“Yeah, you can be annoyingly stubborn when you want to be.”

“Nice! Is this compliment Hermione day?”

“Nope. It’s the day we get engaged.” He grinned at her. “And while meeting in the morning on a misty moor is the perfect place for a proposal, we aren’t blessed with a moor or any mist at this time of day. So …” 

Hermione grinned at his reference to Pride and Prejudice, then gasped as Fred pulled a small box out of the pocket of his jeans and got down on one knee slowly. He opened the box to reveal a simple diamond ring surrounded by small rubies.

“Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” Hermione giggled. “I mean, you have to do it anyway, but I thought I’d ask.”

“Frederick Gideon Weasley,” he grimaced at the use of his full name, “I would be honoured to have you as my husband.” He looked up at her, the mid-morning sunshine was streaming through the branches and glistening off her curls. He took the ring out of the box and showed her the inside of it, he’d had it inscribed “I mean it.”

“How did you know?” she asked bemused as he slid the beautiful ring onto her finger.

“It was wishful thinking, but since Bill’s wedding and especially since the battle it was always there in my head that we’d be- that we’d end up together.”

“Have you been reading more romance novels behind my back?” she teased. 

“Shut up!” he mumbled. 

She pushed away from him. “If you want me to shut up Fred Weasley, you’re gonna have to make me.” As he stepped towards her, she sidestepped him and ran out from under the tree towards the lake. He laughed louder than he remembered laughing for a long time. Once he caught his breath he easily caught up with her and she squealed as she saw him gaining on her. He managed to reach her and pick her up in a fireman’s lift in one action. He spun her around and they both laughed hysterically as they became too dizzy to stand. He set her down and then sat in the long grass beside her. She opened her mouth to say something but he moved his hand to her mouth before she could get it out. This set off another round of giggles. 

“Fred, my ribs hurt. Stop.” she gasped. He lay back in the grass and dragged her with him so her head was on his chest. “When did you buy that ring?”

“Too long ago for you to think it cool and not creepy.” Fred smiled down at her.

“Tell me anyway, I think you’re uncool and creepy regardless.” She grinned back at him, poking him in the ribs.

“Well you’re the one who has to marry me, Granger. Ok, if you really want to know. No judging. I bought it while you three were on the run. We hadn’t heard anything from or about you for ages and I just thought if we both survived the war that …”

“And that’s why you looked at me like that when I showed up with Ron at the battle.” Hermione slapped her forehead. “Wow, what an idiot.”

“You didn’t know.”

“Yeah, I was talking about you.” This was too much for Fred, he started tickling her sides and she started howling. “Fred, no! I’m so …”

“Ticklish? Yeah, I gathered.” Hermione tried to wriggle away but Fred was relentless, she tried to push him away but that just made him laugh more. “Who’s an idiot ‘Mione?”

“Meeeeeee.” She giggled. He stopped tickling her and realising he was leaning over her now. He stared down at her. “What?” She asked. He shook his head but continued to stare at her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the front of his navy shirt and pulled his face to meet hers. They kissed slowly at first but things got gradually more heated, his tongue found hers and he was about to slide his hand under her shirt when someone cleared their throat before giggling. Ginny. Fred and Hermione both sat bolt upright. 

“Having fun, kids?” asked Harry, his arm round his fiancée. They both laughed again. Fred scowled.

“Yes, plenty thanks. Haven’t you got anyone else to annoy?” Hermione put her hand on his. 

“What Fred means to say is “Good morning, have you heard the wonderful news?” I think.” Fred grinned.

“So it’s wonderful news now ‘Mione?” she blushed.

“Ron let the entire house know, so you don’t need to worry about telling anyone else.” Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny continued. “I told you you were meant to be a Weasley.” 

“Has he gone?” Fred asked tentatively.

“He opened his letter and flooed straight to the flat. He got matched with Lav-Lav.” All four of them stifled laughs. Ron’s sixth year romance with Lavender Brown had not been a high point in his life. “But I told him it's better than Millicent Bullstrode, right?”

“Or her cat.” Harry added, Hermione scowled at him.

“Oh god. Does this mean Lav-Lav will be at family dinners from now on?” Fred groaned. “Granger I want to elope, lets get as far away as we can.”

“Well that's what _we’re_ doing. ‘Mione this came for you. We already opened ours.” Ginny passed her an envelope handwritten in green ink and sealed with the Hogwarts crest. “Open it.”

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am pleased to inform you that your application to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to complete your Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests has been accepted.   Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Yours cordially_

_Minerva McGonagall_  
Headmistress  


Hermione beamed "I'm going back to Hogwarts!” Fred kissed the top of her head.

“Of course you are! They couldn't deny the brightest witch of her age, could they?” 

“Says the man who correctly used the word ‘usurp’ in a sentence earlier.”

“You two are actually mildly nauseating. Who'd have thought?” Ginny laughed. “Were we that bad?” she looked at Harry.

“Worse.” muttered Fred.

“Well, we’ll leave you to ... whatever it was you were doing.” Harry winked at Hermione who instantly turned crimson and he and Ginny walked back to The Burrow.

Hermione lay back down in the grass, feeling Fred follow suit moments later. “So, Hogsmeade and Hogwarts.”

“I’ll visit you every chance I get.” Hermione rolled over to face him, to find his eyes already on her. “If I’d known all it’d take for you to call me anything but ‘Granger’ was to agree to marry you…”

“You’d have done it a lot sooner?” Fred smirked. 

“You know what I mean!” She laughed softly. “How’s your leg?”

“I managed to run after you, didn’t I?” He moved his hand to her side, his thumb tracing her ribs. “How do you feel about Ron?”

“I hope that you’re right, that maybe some time apart would do him good. I think I need to tell him at some point that I didn’t go to the ministry, and maybe even about Bill’s wedding and all the stuff that got us here. I have no idea when the right time would be. He’s so volatile.” She shut her eyes, “I know I did the right thing, and I got what I wanted, but I’ve been so selfish.”

“For once in your life, yes, you have. You deserve to be happy as much as, if not more than, anyone. I don’t feel great about it either. I mean, I don’t think he’s going to take the news that, while you two were together I came into your room one night and kissed you, very well at all.” 

“I don’t want either of you to end up like Percy.” Nobody had heard from Percy since the battle of Hogwarts, despite them thinking that the downfall of Voldemort might bring him back to his family.

“We’re wired differently. Neither of us will end up like Percy, love.” Hermione beamed at him, “What?”

“Call me ‘love’ again.” Hermione whispered.

“You’re blushing, love.”


	15. I’m here, and I’m getting old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been sicker than usual but then I had a really nice trip to Ireland which has made up for it. Chapter 16 will be on the way sometime this week!
> 
> Also if you haven't already seen it, I'm also writing a Fremione raised Teddy fic called "Ours" :)
> 
> As always, I own nothing and thank you to everyone who's bookmarked, left kudos and commented <3

Mrs Weasley sat opposite Fred at the kitchen table, he and Hermione had come back from their walk looking flushed and happy. Before he could follow his fiancée, his mum had gripped his arm and asked if she could have a word. Hermione headed upstairs without him, looking back over her shoulder at him briefly.

“What did you say to Ron?” Mrs Weasley asked, surprisingly calmly.

“I told him that we'd been matched by the ministry and that’s all there is to it.” Fred looked down at the table.

“That's all there is to it?” Mrs Weasley laughed, “Fred, I’m your mother. I’m not blind. I suspected that you and Hermione had been dancing around one another for a while now, and that when Ron got involved, it probably didn't sit all that well with you.” Fred felt his ears start to burn, but said nothing, “For what it’s worth, I think you and Hermione will make a wonderful couple, and I’m proud of how you handled Ron today. It couldn’t have been easy for any of you.” She paused, “When you were younger that mouth of yours got you into a lot of trouble, don't think that I don't know.” Fred smirked, “But you've grown up, so much. You’re twenty. You’re successful. You’re getting married. When we almost lost you… I don't know what we would have done.” Molly’s eyes were threatening to spill over and Fred reached across the table and took her hand in his. 

“I’m here, mum.” He reassured her, “I’m here, and I’m getting old _and_ I’m getting married to Granger."

“Fred, you really must stop calling her that! I know that this hasn’t happened the way anyone would have wanted, but life isn’t perfect, and people… well they certainly aren’t.”

“You’re right though, I think I first realised in sixth year and it’s never really gone away. I asked her to the bloody Yule Ball and everything. It’s never been something I can really explain and I know it’s a bloody cliché but I’ve never felt like this before, and I would never have expected to feel like this again.” Mrs Weasley sniffed audibly, “I know I’m only twenty, but that's the truth of it, mum. When I realised that Ron had feelings for her, I backed off a bit. I swear. I never really expected her to like me back, I was just Ron’s brother who couldn’t take anything seriously. She’s the reason I’ve grown up, probably.” Fred smiled, “And then I danced with her at Bill's wedding, when Ron was trying it on with one of Fleur’s cousins and then we came in here and I kissed her, and I let myself hope as I hadn’t before that maybe she felt something similar. Then she went on the run and the next time I saw her, she was with Ron. It’s been such a mess.” Fred looked up to see his mother looking at him fondly. “Mum?”

“You remind me of your father, you know? When we met he was such a joker. It must be where you and George get it from. One day in the common room he’d been hexing one of the prefects and hid beside my armchair so as not to get caught. The mischief in his eyes… I knew right then that I could end up falling in love with him. When I saw that he could be serious and down to earth too…” Mrs Weasley smiled kindly. “Ron will come around, dear. He just needs time.”

“That doesn't stop me feeling terrible, mum. He’s my little brother, and for all the times I’ve pranked him or taken the piss, I love the little bastard. He’s had enough shit for a lifetime. I can’t be responsible for a rift in this family. I don't want to be Percy.” Fred voiced Hermione's worry, which had been playing on his mind since she had said it.

“Ron is understandably upset. This isn’t something that you and Hermione chose, though. If you weren’t soulmates, you wouldn’t have been paired.” Mrs Weasley squeezed her son’s hand. “It will get better.” Fred stood up and walked around the table and pulled his mum into a bear hug. “You’ve never been one to sell yourself short, Fred. The more I’ve seen You and Hermione together, the more I agree with the ministry. Not to mention what happened in St Mungos.”

“Thanks, mum. Wait - what happened in St Mungos?” 

“Oh, I thought we’d told you? No? Well, you were still in your magically induced coma and we’d all spent hours talking to you, holding your hand. Then Hermione, who’d been to see Luna, came up and sat on the edge of your bed. She was so upset, Fred. She wouldn’t say anything but it was obvious. The second she touched your hand, you started to wake up. It was a big shock, and I hadn’t thought about it until I saw how affected you were about her parents. I don’t think I've ever seen you that upset, even when George lost his ear or when your father was attacked at the ministry.”

“So you _knew_?” Fred pulled away from his mother, with a bemused look on his face.

"Call it mother’s intuition.” She reached up and ruffled his hair. “There’s magic more powerful than we know.”

“So sending us off to St Mungo’s together?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I never claimed to be subtle, Fred.” She paused, “You’re a good man, and you deserve to be happy.”

**8th June 1998**

Hermione awoke to raised voices coming from the kitchen, “If I ever get my hands on her!” Mrs Weasley seemed to be particularly angry. “How dare she? How DARE she?” Hermione sat up in bed as there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in.” Ginny poked her head round the door into her room. 

“How many times have I told you that this is your room and you-”

“Don’t need to knock, I know. But I thought you’d want to see this before you head downstairs to the shit storm.” She handed her friend a copy of the Daily Prophet. On the front page there was a photo of Hermione and Fred in The Leaky Cauldron, his hand on her arm, looking from the table, up into his eyes. Both of them smiling. For all intents and purposes, it looked like a date. The Headline _’War Heroes Granger and Weasley Split Amid Cheating Rumours’_ Hermione was speechless, she looked up at Ginny, “Rita Skeeter, you’d think she learned her lesson about riling you up.”

“This looks really bad, this was completely out of context, and Fred and I were matched, she _has_ to know that.” Hermione was furious. She flung the paper across the room as Fred appeared in the doorway.

“Ah, you’ve seen it then?” 

“I trapped that bitch in a jar, if I ever see her again…” Fred sat down next to Hermione, swinging his legs up onto her bed.

“Why not just report her as an unregistered animagus? Surely they’ll give her a short stint in Azkaban, minimum?” 

“She’s probably registered herself by now. She’s not stupid.” Fred slipped his hand into hers. “Bloody cheating rumours. ‘Miss Granger was overheard to say “I’m trying not to be overbearing, I’m just worried about you.” to Mr Weasley’s older brother Frederick, of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, with whom she shared lunch and several drinks’.”

“Well at least the shop got some promotion.” Fred squeezed her hand. “We knew this was coming, and though if I’d known there was a photographer in the pub that day, I’d have worn a nicer shirt… This was always going to happen.”

“Yes but one day later, without pictures!” Hermione did her best to sink back under the duvet again. 

“I’m fairly certain you’d just accompanied Fred to St Mungos and were discussing his recovery.” Ginny smirked as they jumped, forgetting she was still there. 

“That’s exactly what it was!”

“Then that’s what it was. You have nothing to worry about or apologise for as far as this photo goes. And the story itself is drivel. Mum’s flooed to Shell Cottage to show Ron before he hears it somewhere else.”

Hermione’s grip on Fred’s hand tightened considerably, “I know it looks bad, love. Ron knows what Skeeter is like though.”

“You don’t understand. It was always Ron and Harry, or Harry and I. Then some time in sixth year there was a Ron and I and it was nice. Before any of this got complicated, you know? I don’t want things to go back to the way they were. I still want him to be my friend, and he’s going to hate me.” Ginny took the opportunity to slip quietly from the room.

“I understand, you know? He’s my little brother. You don’t think I’m worried that this is too much for him and that we’ll never get him back?” Hermione nodded slowly, “Ron has mum’s temper, he’ll lash out at first but then he’ll come around. I talked to mum about it yesterday. I’m glad she’s gone to him, she knows more than anyone how to deal with him right now.”

“You didn’t choose this, Fred. I did. I didn’t go to the ministry.”

“Ron doesn’t need to know that. It doesn’t benefit anyone for him to know.” Fred let go of her hand and threw his arm around her shoulders.

“Right now, you’re probably right. I’d like to think at some point in the future I might tell him.” She leaned into him and sighed. 

“When I talked to mum, she said that life isn’t perfect and people certainly aren’t perfect. If I’d have had my way, you’d have gone to the Yule Ball with me and we’d have dated for a while and I’d have come with you to look for Horcruxes and we’d have gone to petition the Ministry.” He felt her laugh, “So essentially, Ron should blame Krum.”

“That’s some serious outside the box thinking.” She smiled, “I can’t say I disagree with it, though.” He leant down and kissed the top of her head.

“I’m going to the shop today to help George since Ron is being… well, for once, understandably Ron. We’re going to look at the shop in Hogsmeade this afternoon though, if you fancy it? Or we could just stay here...” He kissed her again.

She shoved him and he almost fell off the bed. “Yes, ok, what time?”

“Meet us at the shop at 1?” 

“Are you sure you’re ok to be going back to work? Did the healers sign you off?” She started to worry that he was doing too much. 

“I’ll be fine, you don’t need to worry about me.” She sat up and frowned.

“I will _always_ worry about you, idiot.” 

He laughed, “I know, I know. How about this? I promise not to let any walls fall on me, and you agree to go on a date with me after we’ve seen the shop?”

“A date?” She smirked at him. “Fred Weasley asking _me_ on a date?” He pouted dramatically and started to stand up. “Noooo, come back!” She grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the bed.

“Is that a yes?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“You promise no walls will fall on you? Not even a minuscule wall?” 

“Not even the tiniest wall.” He leaned in and kissed her softly. Even the day after the letters had come, she had trouble believing it was real. Fred Weasley was in her room, kissing her. Luckily for her, he felt a very similar way. He had a very specific dazed look that he’d get just after she kissed him that made her never want to stop.

“Then I suppose I have to say yes.” She smiled up at him. “Please be careful though.”

“I’ll be extra careful.” He kissed her again before standing up.

“Take your stick and use it!” He rolled his eyes.

“Of course.” He summoned his stick from where he’d left it, just inside the door.

“Fred, will Ron be there at the shop?” Hermione asked in a small voice.

“Ron is currently staying with Bill and Fleur at Shell cottage. It turns out George and I look similar apparently and it was too much for young Ronniekins.” Fred saw her brow crease, “He’ll get over it, worse things have happened to all of us.”

“Yes, but just because you say that we didn’t really hurt him that much doesn’t mean that we didn’t, or that he’ll be ok anytime soon. That’s not how life works. We don’t get to tell him how to feel.” Hermione sat up in bed.

“I know, love. But he _will_ get over it. I’ve known him eleven years longer than you, remember.” Hermione smiled, “It may take a while, but he’ll be back.” He kissed her once more before crossing to the door, “See you at one?” Hermione nodded.


	16. Shut up, Weasley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this update has taken so long! I've been finding it really hard to work on this story, and somehow I've now got several on the go (See: 'Ours' and 'King of Anything')
> 
> I'm going to do a plan for this story now I know where it's going and hopefully that will help with more regular updates!
> 
> Thanks for persevering, thanks for the kudos and the comments!!
> 
> As always, I own nothing and should really be working on my dissertation :')
> 
> OOH ALSO - you can now find me on tumblr as chlobliviate :)

Hermione flooed to the flat above the shop just before one o clock and headed downstairs quietly. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs as she heard her name. 

“How's Hermione doing with it all then?” 

“I think she feels terrible about hurting Ron. No, I know she does. I don’t feel marvellous about it, myself. So maybe don’t bring up what he said before he left.” Hermione frowned, he shouldn't be keeping things from her. “I’ll tell her later, but I’d rather it just be us.” As Hermione stepped into the room the twins instantly looked guilty.

“Yes, I heard. Yes, I feel terrible. Yes, you can tell me later.” She raised an eyebrow at Fred, “It’s nice that you care, but I can look after myself. Nothing that Ron said is going to break me.”

“‘Mione-”

“We can talk about it later, Fred.” She half-smiled at him. 

“Are you su-”

“Positive. Come on, you don't want to be late.” She crossed to where he was leaning on the counter and kissed his cheek. “Are you ready?” She turned to face George whose smile was so wide it looked like it would hurt. He nodded at her, and she took Fred's arm. She closed her eyes as the odd tugging sensation started and when she opened them, she was in Zonkos, or what was left of it.

“Misters Weasley.” A man with short black hair stepped away from the door. “Arnold Rapp.” The twins and Hermione shook hands with Arnold, “And the famous Hermione Granger, of course. So good to meet you. Rita Skeeter is a nasty piece of work, nobody believes anything she writes anymore. Don’t you think on it.” 

“Thank you, it’s nice to meet you, Mr Rapp.” Hermione smiled. He showed them around the shop, the retail space was almost twice the size of the current shop in Diagon Alley and the stockroom and what Hermione supposed would become a product development area was also an ample size. Fred and George were already scheming and she could tell that they didn’t need to see anymore, they were sold. They stood in the middle of the shop floor talking excitedly. 

“Would you like to see the living quarters, Miss Granger.” Mr Rapp appeared at her side, equally bemused at the twins’ wild gesturing. 

“I’d love to, thank you Mr Rapp.” Arnold led her up a narrow staircase and unlocked the front door of the flat.

“After you.” Hermione entered the flat and her breath caught in her throat. The door opened straight into the living room, but it was huge. There was no furniture in it, but she could already picture curtains at the windows and books on the built in shelves. Arnold showed her the rest of the flat, three decent sized bedrooms, a luxurious bathroom and a kitchen that Mrs Weasley would be insanely jealous of. They headed back to the living room, she turned slowly, taking in the empty, light space.

“This is so much better than the Diagon Alley flat. I regret our agreement now.” George stood in the doorway, flanked by his brother.

“Agreement?” Hermione asked.

“If he got matched with you, and you were going back to school, Fred got Hogsmeade, if not, I got it.” George laughed as his brother swatted at his arm. 

“Sorry to deprive you of this, George.” Hermione grinned.

“You’re not sorry at all Granger.”

“True. But I’ll try to be.” 

“You’ve been spending way too much time with Fred.” His brother smacked his arm before walking over to Hermione, “Ow, ok!”

“You like it?” He asked nervously.

“It’s incredible, I love it.” She laughed as his face relaxed into a smile. “You really thought I wouldn’t like it?”

“I wanted you to love it!” He said defensively. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “So after Hogwarts, how would you feel about living here?”

“Asking me on a date and to move in with you in one day? You don’t waste any time do you?” She saw a blush rise in his cheeks, “Yes, of course I want to live here, with you. And I’ll be over here all the time making you help me study for the potions NEWT.”

“You know I didn’t take my NEWTS, love.” Fred frowned.

“And yet your potions are still remarkable." Hermione kissed his cheek. She laughed as he tried to look annoyed with her, blushing furiously. “Also, don’t think I didn’t notice that you’re not using your stick.” She whispered.

“I don’t know, ask a girl to move in with you and-”

“Oh shut up, Weasley.” Hermione grinned.


	17. Don’t you have a wedding to plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff in this chapter :) hope you enjoy it.
> 
> As always, I own nothing recognisable.

George waved goodbye to them before apparating back to the shop. Fred looked down at Hermione almost bashfully, “So seeing as our first date should really have taken place back in sixth year, I thought we’d have a classic Hogsmeade first date, Fred Weasley style.”

“So I’m going to get an acid pop and then get felt up under the quidditch stands?” Hermione grinned.

“I will kill Katie, I swear.” His cheeks turned dark pink under his freckles, “No, we’re going to go a walk around the shops, hold hands so everyone knows we’re on a date, and then gaze into each others eyes over a Butterbeer or seven. Unless you’d prefer the quidditch stands?”

Hermione pretended to deliberate for a moment, but Fred was too quick for her and pulled her towards him. He leaned down and their lips met, Hermione smiled, she didn’t feel particularly comfortable kissing Fred around The Burrow or in front of George so being alone again was a great feeling. 

“Honeydukes?” He asked as he finally pulled away, offering her his arm. They left Zonkos and walked down the main street towards the huge confectionary shop. 

As they drew near Hermione heard her name, she spun around. “Hermione!” She recognised the person immediately, despite the facial scarring and the addition of thick rimmed glasses.

“Lavender!” Hermione smiled at the girl with whom she shared a room for six years, “How are you?”

“Horrifically disfigured, but overall… better. Thanks. How are you?” Hermione was surprised at the girl’s casual tone, and how easily she made conversation now. 

“Pretty good thanks, I assume you know that Fred and I were matched.” Hermione smiled at him.

“Yeah, Ron mentioned it once or twice or seventeen times. He’s already feeling better about it though. I think it was just a shock to him.” Lavender smiled. “It’s nice to have a second chance with him, especially after…” She vaguely gestured at her face.

“Lavender, you could have no head at all and you’d still find a way to be ridiculously stunning.” Hermione laughed. “I’m glad you were matched, I hope things won’t be weird.”

“I know I was a bit much in school, but the last year that you three weren’t there and then what happened during the battle- well it just gave me some perspective, you know?” Lavender looked from her to Fred, “I had a dream a few times in fourth year that you two would get together, but we didn’t really talk much so…”

“I bet she was far too busy working on her homework,” Fred winked. 

“Are you coming back in September?” Hermione asked.

“No, I’m working at The Daily Prophet now. Their last seer didn’t- there was a vacancy and Professor Trelawney recommended me.”

“That’s great!” Hermione was genuinely happy for the other girl.

“And don’t worry, if I ever see Skeeter, I’ll slip something nasty in her coffee.” She laughed, “It’s been really nice catching up, but I’ve got to run. Newspaper deadlines wait for no-one.”

“It’s lovely to see you Lavender, I’m sure we’ll see you at The Burrow soon.” Lavender waved goodbye as she walked away.

“That was…”

“Weird, right? Don’t get me wrong, I’m so glad she’s mellowed, but it’s like she’s a completely different person.” Hermione smiled, “I think that her and Ron will actually be a really good match now. She doesn’t seem the type to take his moping well, does she?”

“Definitely not, she’s actually bearable, maybe we planned our getaway a bit prematurely.” Fred threw an arm around her shoulders as they walked slowly towards Honeydukes.

“I was always planning a getaway, I can’t help if you decided to follow me. Honestly, you’re so needy, Fred!” Hermione wrapped her arm around his waist and allowed him to lean on her slightly.”You didn’t bring your stick! Fred Weasley!” 

“I forgot! It’s in the shop.” He smiled down at her, “Will you forget about it if I buy you chocolate?”

“What do you think?” She pulled away from him.

“Well it was worth a try, wasn’t it?” They entered Honeydukes and he slipped his hand in hers, “See, like a proper date.”

“I know how your ‘proper dates’ end, Fred.” She gave his hand a squeeze, “Now what were you saying about chocolate?”

After they’d both spent far too much on sweets, they emerged back into Hogsmeade, hand in hand, grinning ear to ear. Fred spun her around under their arms before twirling her into him. They both burst into fits of giggles and had to lean on one another for support. 

“You’re hopeless, the pair of you.” A familiar voice said.

“Harry! Why are you here? Don’t you have a wedding to plan?” Fred laughed.

“Don’t you?” Harry winked. 

“Excuse me, Mr Potter, this is our first date, don’t give her ideas.” Fred covered Hermione’s ears, “We just definitely bought Zonkos.”

“First date, first home together.” Hermione snickered, shrugging Fred free. “We saw Lavender, she’s working for the Daily Prophet now.”

“Yeah, I heard their seer was killed during the battle. That’s good, she was always mad on that stuff! How was she?”

“Very grown up, very relaxed.” Harry’s eyebrows shot up, “I know! She’ll be good for Ron.”

“Speaking of Ron, I’m glad I bumped into you. He came home with Mum after she went to show him the paper.” Harry itched his forearm, nervously.

“How is he?” Fred and Hermione asked at the same time.

“It’s difficult to be sure, but he’s definitely better than when he left. He was having a chat with Charlie about Norberta when I left.” Harry smiled at Hermione, “I know you’re worrying, but it’s never as bad as you imagine. You know that.” 

“I do.” Hermione sighed, “Whatever would I do without you?” Fred cleared his throat, “You’re just here as eye candy, Fred, we all know that.” 

“I will tickle you in the middle of this street. Don’t think I won’t!” Fred held out his hands menacingly and Hermione instinctively jumped away.

“I should probably leave you to it, I have tablecloth samples to collect.” Fred snorted, “It’ll be your turn soon, mate. See you later.”

“Bye, Harry!” Hermione took Fred’s hand back in her own and they carried on down the street towards The Three Broomsticks.


	18. Never a mistake, Fred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I own nothing :)
> 
> Thanks for all the continuing feedback <3

By the time they were ready to go home, after gushing over Harry calling Molly ‘Mum’, for probably longer than was necessary and enjoying several Butterbeers, Hermione was no longer nervous about seeing Ron again, it was an eventuality at this point. Just before they apparated back to The Burrow, Fred had raised his hand to her cheek. She stared at him intently, but he said nothing.

“Fred?”

“Sorry, love, I was just memorising your face the way I like it in case I need to fix it later.” Hermione snorted and batted his hand away. “It’s going to be fine.”

“I know.” She looked down at the pavement. He lifted her chin up and their eyes met. “I _know_ , Fred. I’m not nervous. I’m marrying you. Ron is marrying Lavender. Harry is marrying Ginny. It’s all just- We have two months to spend together before September, and then I’m going back to school and you’re moving to Scotland because you clearly can’t be away from me for longer than a few hours. I feel calm. I feel at peace, for once.”

He kissed her softly, “Just remember that I know all the secret passages into school.” 

“Just remember that you still can’t get up the girls’ staircase.” She smiled coyly at him. “I can’t remember feeling this excited since I got my Hogwarts letter.” He touched his forehead against hers, “I get to spend my life with _you_.”

“That’s definitely something to be excited about, I’m still beside myself. I feel like Ethel could send me an owl at any minute telling me she made a mistake.” 

Hermione saw the doubt in his eyes before closing the gap between them and kissing him. “Not a mistake.” She managed between kisses. “Never a mistake, Fred.”

_**3rd May 1998** _

_Hermione had been sitting by Luna’s bedside with Neville for most of the day. Nobody had been able to get hold of Xenophilus Lovegood yet. When Neville had set out to find Luna to tell her that he was ‘mad for her’ he’d found her, unconscious under the shattered Mirror of Erised in a disused classroom on the sixth floor._

_She would make a full recovery, the healers at St Mungos had told them, after they had transported her to the Hospital when the Battle was over and they could see she needed further care. The spell that had shattered the mirror had rebounded, causing Luna significant residual spell damage. She knew that Fred was in the adjacent room in a similar condition, but found herself putting off visiting him. She knew he hadn’t woken up since the wall fell on him, and couldn’t deal with seeing him unconscious any more than she already had. She touched her temple, subconsciously._

_Ron and Harry knocked on the door, making her and Neville jump. “How is she?” Ron asked, hoarsely._

_“No change, but they’ve said she’ll be ok. How’s Fred?” Neville answered, before Hermione could open her mouth._

_“He hasn’t woken up yet. His leg looks pretty mangled.” Ron put his hand on Hermione’s shoulder, “Come and see him?” Hermione nodded stoically, standing up slowly. She had no idea when she had last eaten and the room was spinning. She closed her eyes briefly, feeling Ron’s hand grasp her arm. “Are you ok?”_

_“Just a bit light headed, I’m fine.” She opened her eyes and tried to smile at her friends. “You’ll be alright, Neville?” Neville nodded as Harry and Ron followed her out of the room._

_Before she stepped into Fred’s room, Hermione took a deep breath. She knew he would be looking worse than he probably was and prepared herself. As Ron opened the door, Mrs Weasley looked up them, her eyes red-rimmed and nodded at the three of them. “Ron, Harry, can you go and find George?” She asked shakily. As Ron was about to protest, Harry dragged him from the room. Mrs Weasley put a hand on Hermione’s shoulder as she too left the room._

_Hermione perched herself on the edge of Fred’s bed, not wanting to touch him. He looked so fragile. She didn’t know what she was supposed to do, but she knew that sometimes coma patients were aware of what was going on around them. “Hi Fred. It’s me… I mean, if you can hear this, you’ll know it’s me, and if you can’t then…” she whispered, biting her lip to stop herself from bursting into tears. She reached out and took his hand in hers, “I know you probably can’t hear me, but just in case you can… Please wake up. Everyone’s so worried. We did it, we won. It’s all over. Please,_ please _, just… wake up, Fred.” She leant down and pressed a kiss to his temple. A high pitched sound rang out and Hermione jumped up quickly._

_A healer rushed in, “What happened?”_

_“I was just talking to him and then…”_

_“He’s waking up.” The healer confirmed as Fred groaned quietly. “Mr Weasley! Can you hear me?”_

_“Ay-uh.” Fred mumbled._

_“Fred!” Hermione moved back to his side, “_ Fred! _”_

_Fred smiled, eyes still closed, “Granger.” He groaned again before his eyes flickered open. “You’re here.”_

_“I’m here.” There were tears in Hermione’s eyes. “I’m here, Fred. You’re awake!” She laughed, tears spilling down her cheeks. She reached for his hand again and squeezed it. The door flew open and Mrs Weasley, shortly followed by the rest of the family flew into the room. Hermione smiled softly at Fred before standing up and crossing to the door, letting his family fawn over him. Ron gave her a questioning look as she left, to which she just shrugged._

_Neville was still perched on the edge of Luna’s bed, “How is he?”_

_“He woke up.” Hermione let out a sob, “He’s going to be alright.”_

_“Hermione, I know it’s none of my business really, but is there something going on between you and Fred?” Neville asked quietly, “I always thought in fifth year that you might go out with him, I may have had a bit of a… well that’s not important.” Neville flushed slightly as Hermione chuckled softly through her tears, “I’m only asking because Ron has been acting like you two are- and if you are, that’s great, y’know, I just always thought it would be Fred.”_

_“Neville, I…” Hermione was cut off by Ron barging back into the room._

_“He’s going to be alright!” He flung his arms around Hermione._

Hermione and Fred walked into the kitchen of The Burrow to find Ron sat at the table. He looked up at them and nodded curtly. Fred gave Hermione’s hand a squeeze as he left the room.

“Hi,” Hermione began. “I need to talk to you about this, because I owe it to you to do that. You aren’t going to like this, but I hope that at some point you can forgive me and we can be friends again because I miss you.”

“‘Mione…” Ron looked uncomfortable.

“Ron, please just let me say this. I have had feelings for Fred since fourth year, which Fred also reciprocated, as it turned out. He and I finally figured it out at Bill’s wedding, and then we left straight away and I didn’t know how to deal with it so I just pushed it down and tried to forget about it.” She took a deep breath, “You are my best friend and I honestly never meant to hurt you, and I hate that I have… I have never had romantic feelings for you. I know that sounds truly awful… Even in sixth year, I was just jealous that you had Lavender and Harry had Ginny and Fred wasn’t around and I was frustrated and… I’m so sorry Ron. I didn’t want to marry you and I didn’t go to the ministry hearing because I was scared. I know I should have just talked to you about it, and I shouldn’t have led you on, I just want you to know that I’m so sorry. I understand if you need time or space or both and-”

“‘Mione, I know.” Hermione froze, “Mum told me. I mean, not in so much detail, and she didn’t apologise as much, but that’s why I came back. I’m obviously upset, and I really wish you’d talked to me about it, but I also owe you an apology. After the battle, I just treated you as my girlfriend and not my friend, which was shitty of me. I suppose I just always expected us to end up together.” 

“I think that’s what everyone expected, to be honest.” Hermione was still perplexed at Ron’s calm demeanour. “I’m sorry that you had to hear it from your mum.”

“It was probably for the best.” Ron looked up at her, “I’m not ok, by any means, but I’m glad you told me, and I’m sure I’ll get used to it.”

“We saw Lavender earlier, she’s so different.” Hermione smiled.

“She helped me see sense too, I understand why the ministry matched us, I guess. Luckily, I think there’s no danger of me being called Won-Won again.” They both laughed, “I miss laughing with you.”

“We’ll get back there, it’s bound to be weird at first.” She crossed to the table and pulled him out of his seat into a hug, “Thank you for being so understanding, I know it must have been difficult.” He squeezed her tightly until she giggled, “You’re a bloody good friend Weasley.” They both pulled away from the hug smiling. Hermione knew that it wasn’t fixed, maybe it wasn’t even fixable, but this was a good start. 

Hermione poked her head into Fred’s room on her way to her room. He was sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. He jumped and looked up. “You’re still you!” He whooped and crossed the room towards her. He cupped her left cheek in his hand, “For the record, I’d still love you if you looked like the giant squid.” 

He seemed to realise what he’d said and his eyes went wide. Hermione grinned, “What was that Weasley?” 

Fred shrugged, “I hardly think it’s surprising that I love you, Granger. I probably have done since you rolled those gorgeous eyes at George and I as we were trying to enter the Triwizard tournament.”

Hermione shook her head slowly, “You are truly impossible.” She turned her face and pressed a kiss to his open palm, before tilting her head and looking up at him. He was chewing on the right side of his bottom lip, and despite his best efforts at appearing nonchalant, he was failing. “Fred.” She reached up and freed his bottom lip with her thumb, “I love you too, you idiot.”


	19. Classic Know-It-All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welllll it's been a while, but I'm hoping to add the next chapter sometime in the next week!   
> Thanks for being patient, and thanks for all the kudos and comments! 
> 
> As always, I own nothing and still haven't started my dissertation which is due in 11 days.

Over the following few weeks, Fred and Hermione were inseperable, whether they were reading under the willow, lying in the sun down by the lake or helping George and Ron out at the shop, where one went, the other was sure to be nearby.

It had been a little awkward at the shop at first, but after a few days of the four of them working together any tension was long forgotten. They were planning to re-open the shop on 1st July and were almost ready. Hermione and Ron had both offered to help out at the shop, Ron indefinitely and Hermione until September. Fred was planning to have a grand opening of the Hogsmeade shop on the first Hogsmeade weekend, which fell on the first weekend of October, so was moving to Hogsmeade on 4th September.

It was decided that it wasn't worth it for Fred to move back in above the shop as Angelina was in the process of moving in, so he remained at the Burrow, which he and Hermione made no secret that they were thrilled about. Upon hearing this, Ron reminded them vehemently that silencing charms existed.

**26th June 1998**

Hermione had owled Professor McGonagall to confirm her attendance for the upcoming academic year promptly and had thought no more on it until a large barn owl tapped on Fred’s bedroom window one evening while they were curled up together on his bed. He let the owl in and took the letter from it. 

“It’s for you.” He handed her an official looking letter, “I still have no idea how owls know where to find people. They’re going to rule the world one day!”

Hermione sat up and opened the letter. She frowned slightly before reading it aloud.

_”Dear **MISS HERMIONE GRANGER** ,_

_It has come to our attention that on 1st September you will be returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to complete your **NASTILY EXHAUSTING WIZARDING TESTS**. _

_Professor McGonagall, in her capacity as Headmistress, has requested that all students returning to Hogwarts that have been affected by the Wizarding Marriage Law (1998) be allowed an additional twelve months leeway in order to not distract them from their studies._

_Today, the Wizengamot have taken a vote on this, and have voted in favour of the additional time being offered, but not mandatory. On this basis, it is advised that you contact **MR FREDERICK GIDEON WESLEY** and discuss this option as soon as possible. _

“Well I suppose this is me contacting you.” Hermione laughed, “Honestly, they can send owls that know where you are, every minute of a day, but haven’t clocked on to the fact that we live in the same house?”

“I suppose it’s just standard wording.” Fred shrugged.

_”If you wish to apply for the extra twelve months, please respond to this letter no later than **31st June**. If you do not wish to apply, there is no need to respond. _

_Yours sincerely_

_Ethel Runner_

_Department of Marriage Enforcement”_

“Marriage Enforcement is such a disgusting term.” Hermione screwed up her face.

“What do you think?” Fred asked.

“Well it _would_ take some pressure off your mum with all of the other weddings, and we could spend a year being engaged, which could be nice?” She shrugged, “I quite like the idea of getting married next summer, here. How do you feel about…”

“A summer wedding would be nice. As long as you promise to kiss me in the kitchen again.” He winked, “No, I agree. It’d be nice to spend a year learning how to be a couple before we get married.” 

Hermione laughed. “ _You_ kissed _me_ , Frederick. And it doesn’t need to be a big thing, like Bill and Fleur’s. I’d be happy for it just to be friends and fa…” She stopped, her eyes filling with tears.

“Shit! I didn’t even think about that.” Fred pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her, “Then we're definitely waiting until next year. It's too soon now.” Hermione was shaking, “They’d be glad that you’re going back to school, love. Probably not so glad that you’re marrying the Weasley that dad told them was a reprobate and then dropped out of school but...”

Hermione shook her head, “They’d have seen that you’re successful, kind and hilarious. You’d have won them over… eventually.” She huffed out a laugh. “I hadn’t considered what it would be like getting married without my dad walking me down the aisle and my mum in a hideous hat.”

“I know it’s not the same but I know that my dad would walk you down the aisle, or Harry, or …”

“We don’t have to plan that yet. I know it’ll get easier. Thank you, though. What was it that you were planning for your wedding? Inviting everyone we’ve ever met, drinking copious amounts of Firewhiskey before everyone passes out all over the garden? It should definitely be a summer wedding then, or everyone will get hypothermia!”

“You remember that I said that?” Fred tilted her face up towards him and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“Of course I do. I replayed that night over and over while we were gone. I could probably tell you the conversation start to finish, including the part where you muttered ‘why wait?’.” Hermione smiled up at Fred. 

“I very nearly didn’t do it. I had to pluck up all my Gryffindor courage and recklessness.” He kissed her forehead, “I figured that if I didn’t do it then and anything happened to you-”

Hermione cut him off by kissing him and before long they were both giggling between kisses. “Even then I never thought that this would actually happen. Thanks Ethel.” They both collapsed onto the bed, shaking with laughter. “I know that you’re still pining over the fourth year date and future that never was, but this is actually pretty standard for us. None of this has exactly been conventional, so of course we end up getting together in the most unconventional way possible.”

“Are you ever not thinking?” Fred turned to face her.

“Classic know-it-all,” Hermione shrugged.


	20. It's all rather hopeful actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's only been 7 months...  
> Sorry!
> 
> I'm going to try and get back into writing this fic so I can finish one, now I have seven or eight on the go.
> 
> Thanks for all the continued support :)

You’re back late.” Hermione looked up from her book, smiling. 

“Yeah, lost track of time.” Charlie was grinning. “We went looking for a niffler colony. Didn’t find anything, but it was… it was a good night.”

“You really like her, don’t you?” 

“I thought it would be weird, being with someone the same age as my baby sister, but she’s probably more mature than I am.” He shrugged, “How’re things with you and Fred?”

“We’ve decided to wait until next year to get married. It’s too soon after my parents and I’m going back to school and Fred’s going to be setting the shop up, we’re going to have no time to ‘be married’.” She frowned slightly, “I know it’s the right thing, but at the same time, part of me wants to get married this year.”

Harry and Ginny had unsurprisingly decided that they didn’t need an extra twelve months, and were planning to get married two weeks before the new term started. George and Angelina, Ron and Lavender and Charlie and Luna had dates pencilled in throughout July and August and Mrs Weasley was rarely seen without a bridal magazine or a broad smile on her face.

She’d been disappointed initially when Fred told her that they were planning to wait a year, but once he explained to her about Hermione’s family, she understood. They still browsed wedding magazines, though with no urgency.

Hermione was a bridesmaid for all of her friends, and maid of honour for Ginny, who insisted she wear a sunny yellow flowing dress that accentuated her brown skin and made her simply glow. 

Fred had been lost for words at first before finally stuttering out ‘Radiant’. 

Towards the end of the party, Hermione had been dancing with Harry to ‘I wanna hold your hand’ by The Beatles when the music faded into something familiar and Harry grinned over her shoulder. 

“May I cut in?” Fred asked, grinning.

‘ _How do I get through one night without you. If I had to live without you, what kind of life would that be?_ ’

Hermione looked up at Fred, wide eyed. “You didn’t?” He laughed and nodded. This was the song they had danced to in the kitchen at Bill’s wedding before they kissed for the first time. She laughed as he took her hand and bowed, before curtsying. “You’re ridiculous and I love you.”

“You really do look radiant, love. I haven’t been able to take my eyes off you all day.” He whispered into her hair. “And every time I look at you, I get this feeling in my chest, like, ‘that’s my fiancee’, ‘I’m going to marry her’ and I’m… I’m just so happy, Hermione.”

She pulled away from him slightly so she could peck him on the lips, “Me too.”

They swayed slowly for the duration of the song before Fred suggested they get another drink, carefully avoiding Aunt Muriel, who attempted to grab Fred’s arm as they walked past. Muriel had told Molly that she didn’t feel comfortable having Hermione wear the heirloom tiara, because she wasn’t a pureblood, and, Hermione suspected, because she wasn’t white, as Angelina hadn’t been deemed ‘pure’ enough to wear it either. Molly, of course, had flown into a rage and almost uninvited Muriel to all of the weddings until Angelina said that she didn’t care about the bigoted old witch, and it’d probably cause her more upset to see her nephew marrying Angelina without the tiara anyway, because she’ll know that the majority of guests will be wondering why she didn’t get to wear it. It was some odd logic, but it was agreed that Muriel not be uninvited, though everyone, it seemed, was reluctant to talk to her. 

They found themselves walking towards the weeping silver birch tree before they realised where they were going. Fred parted the branches and led Hermione through. He’d managed to sneak a bottle of firewhiskey into his dress robes and she rolled her eyes when he produced it. 

“Last year you seemed very keen on firewhiskey.” He laughed.

“Last year I was having an internal crisis because you kissed the top of my head.” She took the bottle from him and took a large gulp, grimacing as it burnt her throat. “You literally drove me to drink.”

“A proud moment.” He sat down, his back against the tree. She looked down at her dress, then conjured a blanket, sitting next to him. 

“I am so in love with you, Fred Weasley.” 

“That’s convenient, I’m quite hopelessly in love with you, future Hermione Weasley.”

“It’s not hopeless, is it though?” She rested her head on his shoulder. “It’s all rather _hopeful_ actually.”

That night when they were finally alone in the room that they now shared, Harry having moved into the room Hermione used to share with Ginny until September, Fred stood behind her as she looked in the mirror. He pulled something out of his pocket, moved her hair away from her neck and fastened a thin gold chain around her neck. She looked at him in the mirror, puzzled. He moved his hands to show her a locket, then opened it. In one side was a picture of Jean and Richard Granger on their wedding day.

“I thought we could put our photo on the other side.” He said softly. 

Her face crumpled, “I love you s-so much.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and swayed her softly for a while. “I want to marry you.” 

“You don’t have a choice. Another 11 months and-” Fred laughed.

“No, now. I want to be married to you.” Hermione met his eyes in the mirror.

“What-” She spun around to face him. “You want to do it now? It’s three in the morning, Hermione.”

“That’s your only problem with this?” 

“Well, Mum will probably go spare, and I…” He looked thoughtful.

“Then before I leave in two weeks. I can plan it all with your mum, you get your Firewhiskey nightmare wedding and I get you.”

“You’re serious about this.” Fred nodded, “Let’s do it.”


	21. Hermione's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Probably only 1 or 2 chapters to go!

Fred was stood at the front of the marquee with George, Hermione was running fifteen minutes late, which was very unlike her. The officiant from the Ministry was beginning to grow impatient, making Fred grow even more nervous and George even more annoyed. 

“You don’t think she’s changed her mind? Georgie, what if she’s changed her mind. Maybe she realised that this has all been mental. Like don’t get me wrong, it’s worked out perfectly, but it’s been bloody mental. Bugger. If anyone could get a free pass to not have to get married, it’s Hermione. She could have gone to Kings and petitioned. She could have-” Fred’s face was pale beneath his freckles. Before George could answer ‘All You Need is Love’ by The Beatles began to play and George looked down the aisle, his jaw dropping. 

Ginny and Luna walked down first, smiling broadly. Their bridesmaid dresses were muggle, rather than traditional robes. Long gowns of flowing purple chiffon looked incredible on both girls. Behind them walked Ron, with a small basket of flower petals, he took a moment every few steps to sprinkle some, much to his amusement. His tie and waistcoat matched the bridesmaids’ dresses perfectly. Finally, Hermione entered, with Harry on her arm.

Fred waited for as long as he could before turning around. His heart leapt. Hermione was wearing a simple floor length white dress with lace sleeves and train, it went out at the hips slightly and moved fluidly around her legs. Her hair was up with a few soft curls framing her face and she was smiling, smiling at him. Harry, next to her, looked proud as any eighteen year old can be while giving someone away at a wedding, and Ginny behind them looked ecstatic. Ron stood with Ginny and Luna, in his role as ‘bridesperson’. Hermione had argued that he was as much her best friend as Ginny and Harry, and she wanted him to be involved in the wedding. 

On top of her head was crown made of sunflowers, which seemed to sparkle. A quick look across at Luna, who was stood behind Hermione, and he knew by the pride on her face that this was her doing. That was much better, and much more Hermione than any goblin made tiara. Fred wished that he could scan the crowd to see Muriel’s face.

When she reached the front, Harry let go of her arm and turned to Fred. “Now, you know that if you ever do anything to hurt her, then you’ll have to answer to me.”

“And me.” Charlie said from the second row.

“Yeah, me too.” Ron piped up with a grin.

“Us, aussi.” Fleur had her hand on her husband’s shoulder as he nodded curtly.

“Yep.” George said from behind his twin.

“Message received, Potter. I notice nobody’s threatened Hermione.” Fred grinned as they turned to face the officiant, squeezing her hand softly.

“Hermione’s _family_ , Freddie.” George said quietly. “That would be _rude_.” Fred and Hermione both snorted.

“We are gathered here today to bond Hermione Jean Granger and Frederick Gideon Weasley in lifelong magical matrimony.” He began.

Fred couldn’t take his eyes off Hermione, he’d thought that her yellow bridesmaid dress had accentuated her beauty, but that was nothing compared to this. “Fred?” Hermione whispered. 

“Wh- Oh. I do?” Fred stammered. “I do.” Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“And Hermione, do you take Frederick Weasley to be your magically bonded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better and for worse, in good times and bad, until death parts you?”

“I do.” Hermione nodded.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss.” There was a loud cheer as Fred dipped Hermione dramatically and kissed her. As they walked back down the aisle, holding hands, Fred realised his face ached from smiling. They posed for photos on the lawn, with Dennis Creevey using his brother’s camera. Molly was weeping with joy in almost every one.

They ended up in the kitchen, each with a shot of firewhiskey, as the tent was transformed ready for the reception party. “How do you feel, Mrs Granger-Weasley?”

“I feel light.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. “How are you, Mr Granger-Weasley?”

“I haven’t a care in the world, love.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

“We’re married.” Fred exhaled sharply.

“Oh so you _were_ paying attention?”

“I got distracted by how ravishing you look in that dress.”

“You like it?”

“I want you to wear it every day.”

“Well that would be a little impractical at school.”

“You’re right. Well we’ll just have to put photos of today up on the wall, in our flat.”

“Our flat.” Hermione hummed, “Why did it take us so long to figure this out?”

“Because I’m a moron and you’re stubborn. It was worth it though.”

“It was very worth it.” She kissed him again, then finished her firewhiskey. “I mean it.”

***

Hermione, Ginny and Harry were waved off by their entire family at Kings Cross on 1st September. Molly was fussing over them, “Are you sure you packed everything? I can owl anything you’ve forgotten.”

Fred pulled Hermione to one side, “You’ll come and see me this weekend?”

“Of course.” She kissed the underside of his jaw. “It’s only a few days, it’ll be fine.”

“I’ve barely been apart from you all Summer, it’s going to be horrendous.” Fred countered.   
“It will go really fast, you’ll be focusing on the shop, I’ll be getting back into classes. Saturday will be here in no time at all.”

“I hope you’re right.” He muttered.

“I am.” She met his eyes and his face softened before he leant down and kissed her.

“Hermione!” Molly’s voice ruined the moment somewhat, “Hermione! You’re going to miss the train! Come on!”

“I love you. I’ll see you Saturday.” She pressed a soft kiss to his lips before running onto the train.

Harry and Ginny were curled up next to the window in an otherwise empty carriage. “You ok?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, just feels a bit weird to be going back.”

“And leaving Fred behind for a few days?” Ginny probed.

“Obviously.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m allowed to miss my husband, Gin. Just because you get to see yours whenever you want.”

“Oh, snarky! I like it!” Ginny cackled.

“I just want this week to go quickly.” She sat down opposite them, as the train began to move she saw a flicker of sadness on Fred’s face. She blew him a kiss, which he pretended to catch, and then waved until she was out of sight. 

***

The first full day back at school was spent mostly in The Great Hall listening to McGonagall talk about the war. It was insightful, and important, Hermione thought, especially for younger students who hadn’t been directly involved.

By the time the weekend rolled around, Hermione already had three pieces of homework. Harry and Ginny were surprised when she packed her books away, ready to go to Hogsmeade.

“You're not taking work with you?”

“No.” Hermione smiled softly.

“Gross.” Ginny frowned, “Leave my brother alone.”

“I will, if you leave mine alone.” She high fived Harry over Ginny’s head.

“Touche.”

As she knocked on the door of the new shop, she felt a tingle of anticipation and excitement. Fred opened the door and was greeted by Hermione flying at him, peppering his face with kisses. 

“I missed you so much!” Fred pulled her into a hug.

“I missed you too. This has been the longest week!"


End file.
